


Thunder and Snow

by SophieTrancy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands are tied together, his silver tongue ready to make any being beg for mercy. He stood before the doors of the room that should have been his. He stares at those blue eyes, the blonde hair.<br/>The King is breathless. His hands shake, his heart pounds. Is he doing the right thing?<br/>The war is still to come, much is still to be accomplished.<br/>Surprises along the way to recovery.<br/>Love is found, lives are lost.<br/>Battles are fought, blood is shed.<br/>With their hands tied together, Loki stares as those lives rise to Valhalla. It was not in vain, this much he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_It seemed to have happened so long ago. Eons ago, when Thor and Loki Odinson were little, whenever something bad would happen, small feet could barely be heard on the castle’s floors._

_Thor, with his blond hair, would walk straight to his brother’s room, just around the corner. Loki knew it was Thor the second the door would slightly crack open._

_Around the fifth time, Thor would simply walk in, not allowing the light from the hallway to hurt Loki’s green eyes._

  
_Sometimes it was because of a nightmare. Sometimes, because of a stupid fight they had had._

  
_Thor would find a way to fit with Loki on his bed, resting, eventually, hid head on Loki’s chest._

  
_The same process happened time and again, even as the seasons would go by. Frigga, the All-Mother, would proudly look over her children’s connection as the bed seemed smaller and smaller to hold them both._

  
That was the memory on Thor’s mind when his mother, Frigga, walked all the way out of the throne room, to his side.

  
“The sky seemed bluer to me, earlier this morning”

  
Thor quickly looked up to find a very cloudy and tempestuous sky. Though he knew there was nothing he could do to fix it. As the skies of Asgard would reflect its king’s true feelings, it wouldn’t change until what was yet to come would finally end.

  
“Am I doing the right thing, Mother?”

  
Frigga smiled, gently caressing her eldest son’s hair.

“Of course you are. You are bringing Loki home, no matter what you were told or saw of him”

“But sometimes I don’t know how to deal with him, I hardly know what to say…”

  
“If there is someone Loki would always listen to is you, Thor”

  
“You would think no longer like that if you knew half the things he said to me in Midgard”

  
“Then, you’ll have to work a little harder to regain him” Thor nodded, having his mother resting herself a little against his side. The All-Mother could easily get lost “Your love for him is going to help, I assure you of it”

  
Thor turned to face his mother, his eyes a mixture of surprise and perplexity. She smiled, expecting no less of his reaction.

  
“Oh, don’t look at me like that, it’s not like you were trying to hide it”

  
Thor laughed, out of nervousness and happiness. Ever since he knew of his true feelings for his ‘brother’, Thor felt repressed, for not having any one to tell about them to. Even when his father, Odin, the All-Father, died, he hadn’t found the courage to tell him about it.

  
Odin would only have died that much sooner. He would be shocked to know that his eldest son, future king of Asgard, loved his brother beyond family bonds. Especially when he found out Loki did not share his blood.

  
“My King, All-Mother” both royalties turned around, to find a guard. He respectfully bowed, waiting for his chance to speak. Thor bowed back, allowing him to go on “He’s here”

  
Thor nodded, suddenly nervous and tense again. Frigga reassuringly smiled at her son, walking back inside the castle. Out of the balcony and into the throne room once more, Thor and Frigga waited for Loki to be brought in.

  
Loki already knew what waited him behind those doors. Thor, his godly ‘brother’, who was loved and treasured by all in Asgard, was now king and was ready to shove it in his little bother’s face.

  
The second the tall, slim figure of Loki, with his dark, long hair came into Thor’s sight, he felt the air getting stuck in the middle of the process of inhaling. After seeing him on Midgard, and seeing him now, he wouldn’t look different to those who barely knew him. But Thor knew Loki like the back of his hand, like they say on Earth. Loki was thinner, if that was even possible.

  
The sight of the handcuffs did hurt Thor. Loki must have struggled to surrender and Thor knew just how strong Loki could be when he wanted to. He was being held by two guards, who urged him to step closer to Thor and Frigga.

  
Loki walked with his head held high, avoiding meeting Thor’s eyes.

  
Unlike what Loki expected, Thor seemed sick, not breathing properly. Thor wasn’t being self-assured, he was acting like his brother would have, if they still saw each other like that. Now he was Thor’s prisoner.

  
Thor said nothing. He forgot how to, all his vocabulary gone at the sight of Loki, with purple marks here and there, wherever his pale skin was showing.

  
“Loki” Frigga spoke when her son couldn’t. She took a step closer, stopping when she saw the look on Loki’s face. He did not want her to come closer.

  
“Hello, mother” every word dripped venom, as he looked at his once beloved mother. Every single one of her features yelled love and care for her son, but she was not allowed to touch him, to show him how happy she was to have him back. That was the problem with Loki, he would never listen “Have I made you proud?”

  
“Loki, please, don’t make this worse”

  
“Define ‘worse’” His words were so sharp Loki saw his mother cringe. He seemed to like it, what made Thor speak, though he still didn’t know what to say.

  
“Loki, enough!” Thor’s thunder voice silenced him, as their eyes finally met, for the first time since their battle in New York. The last time they truly spoke was when Loki attacked Thor, sharing his blood, making his brother suffer just as much as he had.

  
Frigga left, for she knew this was between both her children.

  
Thor stepped closer, descending the few steps. As he was close to Loki, he finally took his eyes from him. With one single gesture, the guards left them. When the doors were closed, Thor moved even closer. Loki took a step back, not sure if he could trust Thor.

Thor looked his brother in the eye, moving slowly. He took Loki’s hands, freeing him from the heavy metal cuffs. Loki’s suspicious eyes met Thor’s.

“You’re not a prisoner here, Loki”

“Really? Because I surely feel like one” Loki mockingly bowed, laughing with pure lack of humor as he turned around. He would’ve walked out, if Thor had allowed him. Thor had already lost too much time when it came to his brother; he refused to lose any more.

  
“I just want you happy, Loki, here with us. I fought hard to have you back”

  
Loki couldn’t stand Thor talking like nothing bad had come out of his actions on Midgard, towards Asgard or this family.

  
“It was useless, Thor!” Loki turned around, the tip of his fingers turning blue with rage “I shall never be happy here, in your shadow, as I was my entire life!” Loki took short, deep breaths as he saw the hurt look on Thor’s face. Loki had already spoken those same words to him so many times before and still he could hurt more of Thor “You can never have me back, for I am not the same”

  
“Loki, please, I know you better than that…”

  
“No, you don’t!”

  
Loki lost control at how composed Thor was. After so long, Thor could’ve never expected his little bother to have become so strong. With all of his power, Loki tossed himself towards Thor, who felt back, flat on his muscled back. After many tossing and turning, kicks, slaps and punches, Thor ended on top, where he and Loki knew he had full control.

  
Straddling Loki’s waist, Thor used his weight to hold him down against the floor, his hands holding Loki’s above his head. His dark hair was spread all over.

  
“Let go of me!”

  
“No, Loki! Stop!” Loki still struggled, trying his hardest to get away. But Thor was too strong, too focused on not letting him go “Loki…” Thor whispered, careful not to press Loki too heavily against the floor “… I just want you by my side, brother”

  
“I am not your brother, Thor!”

  
Loki slapped Thor’s chest with all his strength and Thor could have easily given up and let him go, but he once again took control of his hands.

  
“You’re right, Loki, you are not” Loki stopped, facing Thor while his blond hair fell on his eyes “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you near me or mother, or that I don’t love you”

  
“Thor…” Or course Loki loved Thor at some point. But if he still did, it was buried way deeper than anyone ever thought possible. They both grew up forming a bond that was still there somewhere, after all. Thor knew Loki still cared for him; otherwise he would have stabbed him way stronger than he had, if he meant to kill him.

  
“I love you, Loki. And I want you here, not as my prisoner or bother, but to rule at my side”

  
It took Loki a few seconds to fully understand the words coming out of Thor’s mouth. It could have easily been a joke, but Thor wouldn’t play with that. Who would take the throne of Asgard was always something he took rather too seriously. Loki looked at Thor deep in the eyes. Thor wasn’t lying. After a lifetime around him, Loki knew Thor that well.

  
“Are you out of your senses?!” He spoke right into Thor’s face, arching his back with shock and rage “Do you even remember half the things I did?!”

  
“We all deserve a second chance, Loki! Stop… moving!”

  
Loki tried once more to get out, this time desperately moving his arms and legs, still knowing it was of no use.

  
“You are out of your mind…”

  
Thor was done hearing those words. Loki would have to understand that he loved him, no matter what Thor had to do. So, he kissed him. In the first seconds, as Thor held Loki’s face in place, the younger man tried even harder to push Thor away, his eyes wide with shock. Thor did what he could, pressing his own body even more against Loki’s, who uncontrollably gasped at the sudden touch.

  
Thor took those seconds to insert his tongue inside Loki’s lips. The second their tongues met, Loki gave up, for he was tired. Shivers ran all the way down his spine, goosebumps on his skin. It took a few more moments for Loki, whose tongue was still scared, to kiss back.

  
Now, Loki was the one out of his right mind. He knew what he was doing, and allowing Thor to do, was wrong. But, weirdly enough, he didn’t stop him, neither did he struggle against it anymore. His eyes fluttered until they closed, as his body relaxed against Thor’s.

  
Slowly, Thor removed his hands from Loki’s face, as their tongues danced together in harmony. Instead of using his hands to punch Thor, his long and bony fingers were now locked with Thor’s golden locks, pulling him down, trying to find more of that forbidden touch.

  
Thor’s hands were now on Loki’s waist, holding him close. His fingers, both light and demanding on his clothed skin, his hands caressing his waist, up on what he reached of his back and upper thighs.

  
Loki moved his legs to engulf Thor’s waist with them. He felt his skin become sensitive to the touch, as Thor lightly put more pressure on him. Their hips rocked slightly together, making up some rhythm, still shy, still too eager to focus on just one part of each other’ bodies.

  
As Thor’s lips moved to kiss Loki’s neck, Loki opened his eyes to meet the ceiling. As he inhaled deeply, his back instinctively arching into Thor’s warmth. The air finally got to his brain and he realized what he was doing. He was in the throne room of Asgard, kissing his brother like there was no tomorrow.

  
Without thinking twice, Loki pushed Thor’s with all the strength he had left in his muscles. Well, it really wouldn’t take much, for Thor’s was not expecting such reaction out of Loki.

  
When Thor stood up to go after him, Loki was already on the other side of the room, pushing the doors open. Thor knew where he was heading, but he also knew that, once in his room, there was no way Loki would allow him in.

  
He considered going after Loki anyway, he even got to the throne room door, but stopped himself. Thor was still panting from the kissing, closing his eyes, trying to keep Loki’s taste and smell on him for as long as he could.

  
Thor didn’t think Loki would ever allow such thing to happen again.


	2. Chapter Two

               Loki ran straight to his room. Unsure of any other place to go, he locked the doors. Knowing Thor could break in easily, he used his magic to stop any one from coming inside but himself. And Loki had no plans on leaving.

               As soon as he took a few deep breaths, he finally looked around. Just to find that nothing had been changed, not even the furniture. His bed was still the same, perfectly made in the way he liked, his books were still on the numerous shelves, his clothes still in place, now washed clean, probably under Frigga’s orders.

                It was weird for him to call her Frigga. The woman who raised him, after all. But she still lied to him. Made him believe he was exactly like Thor in every possible way, knowing that, in some point, he would have to know the truth.

                She lied until the last second. She fed him with the same lie until he couldn’t take it anymore. It was so likely for him to know, and now that he did, he only wished she had told him. So many things could have been different. The rage rushing through his veins would be one of them.

                He wouldn’t feel disgust by seeing his true Frost Giant form.

                How could Thor… love him?

                Loki wasn’t shocked at that information because he still through of Thor as his big brother. Loki was well aware of Thor’s beauty and magnificence, but Loki was nothing like that. There was not even a single woman in Asgard who thought Loki handsome enough or even eligible as a partner.

                That’s what he thought, until he allowed Thor to kiss him like _that_.

                What was Thor thinking? That he could snap his fingers and have Loki? That he could become the first king in all of Asgard’s history to have a male by his side? As if he would ever be taken seriously if he did.

                Loki was a Frost Giant. He had no control over his horrible, hidden form, his eyes turning red, skin blue, filled with lines, marks and scars of battles he hadn’t fought.

                He took deep breaths, hiding himself until he was back to his Asgardian form. Two days went by. Thor was still all he thought about. At night, when he could finally have some sleep, Thor’s image would come back to haunt him. But his dreams weren’t as poisonous as his thoughts.

                Loki would dream of all that could have happened if he hadn’t run away. Would they… have gone all the way? There in throne room? Loki’s mind seemed pleased at the idea. In the morning, when he would punish himself for even considering Thor like that, he would go to his balcony, trying to catch his breath and cool off his temperature.

                On the second day, Loki realized how dark the sky was. In the blink of an eye, Loki remembered how the sky was connected to Thor and his stupid hammer. Was Thor really feeling that bad?

                Was Loki the reason for such storm that was coming?

                On another part of the castle was Thor, his eyes on the ceiling of his chambers, his mind once again in Loki. Had he done anything wrong?

                Thor knew Loki and himself still had the pre conception of brotherhood between them, but Thor was way past that point. Loki, on the other hand, was not ready to readjust to being Thor’s lover. All Thor wanted was a chance to proof Loki he truly loved him. Five minutes and everything would be explained.

                Maybe Loki would still not allow Thor in his life, but he needed to show Loki his true colors.

                The All-Mother refused to help Thor, and the King knew why. This was his fight, his mother couldn’t help. After longing for Loki’s return, Thor had to claim him as his own, or nothing would be right while he ruled the lands he loved.

                Thor thought about knocking on Loki’s door. After a few seconds of hesitation, he saw the green light under the doors. Thor then knew he would never go inside unless Loki wanted him to. There was a spell.

                Loki knew Thor was there. He wanted to be strong and keep him out, but he couldn’t. Not anymore. He would listen, for the first time in his life. He owed Thor that much.

                Thor, still outside, saw the spell crack and vanish. He touched the door, finding it open.

                Thor hesitated, but stepped in.

                Finding Loki by the window, he wasn’t expecting any kind of different reaction. After the way he left, Thor knew something happened during that kiss that made him run away. Once again, Thor forgot how to speak. He could still remember how Loki’s body responded to his touch, his lips. Thor could still feel the high he felt when they were on the floor. Shivers ran down his spine just by the mere thought of it all again.

                When he came back to the real world, he realized Loki had turned around and was talking to him.

                “If you came here to say nothing, you can go”

                Loki moved to open the window and leave, but Thor instinctively took a step towards him, stopping again.

                “Loki, I…” Thor recomposed himself, breathing heavily. Thor had a plan, and he had to follow it “I just came here to ask you one simple question”

                “And what’s that?”

                Loki closed the window once more, turning to look at Thor. Loki had to control himself not show any emotions, for he found it quite hard to breathe. He had no idea what was happening to him, but he knew he couldn’t control it. It was too strong. Thor made him react in a stupid way, like he wasn’t himself.

                Loki tried his best to still speak with his controlled voice. Thor took a step forward; not at all surprised that Loki took a step back. Thor smiled, even if just slightly.

                “Did you kiss me back…” Thor stopped, looking Loki dead in the eye “… just to get free?”

                There was no way Loki could act composed towards that. It wasn’t that Thor was talking about the kiss, but the way he spoke about it. There was something different on his voice; he spoke with eloquence, tasting the words with his tongue as if they were the sweetest he had ever said.

                “What kind of question is that?!” Loki found himself saying, unable to hold himself back.

                “A simple one”

                “You know very well it is not simple”

                “Why did you kiss me back, Loki?”

                Thor was slowly getting closer, forcing Loki to take several steps back. It didn’t take long before his back had hit the wall. Loki looked back, which took enough time for Thor to come way too close.

                “Thor…”

                “Why is it so disgusting the idea of my love for you? Why does it mean I’m out of my senses?”

                “Because you simply are!” Loki had nowhere to go now, choosing to attack Thor with his words. That was all he had left, his only weapon “You are blind by the belief that you can have whatever or whoever you want. You never think of the consequences of your actions! You never think of what people are going to say about you!”

                “I don’t care about what they will say” said Thor, with a smile, taking one of his last steps towards Loki, who pressed himself even harder against the wall, as if trying to joint himself to it.

                “That’s just another proof you’re mad! This is not the Thor I know; the King of Asgard cannot be this reckless”

                “Loki…”

                “Just wait and you’ll see, Thor. You’ll come to your senses. Whatever you feel about me, you’ll see that you misunderstood everything, and soon you’ll hate me just like everybody else. You don’t want me at your side, because that is simply craziness!”

                “Loki, please, stop. Listen to me”

                Thor was too close now. Loki could not think properly, the air seemed to refuse to get inside his lungs. Loki was well aware that Thor knew, by now, what he was capable of doing to him. His legs were ready to give in under his weight, as Thor’s gaze on him seemed to make him smaller by the second.

                “You need a woman by your side, Thor, a woman! Someone you can call ‘queen’, someone who can bear your heirs, which is something, in case you haven’t realized yet, I cannot do!”

                Thor crushed his huge body against Loki’s, pressing him against the wall even further. Loki gasped at the sudden heat, not stopping his hands from meeting with Thor’s chest. His brain had not enough oxygen to think about pushing him away, his muscles were not resisting anymore.

                “In case you haven’t realized yet…” Thor’s voice was nothing but a whisper, and the lack of the usual echo of his thunder voice seemed to make the room even smaller, making Thor seem even heavier around Loki’s thin self “… all this talking is useless. I can never hate you, no matter what you did. I know you better than you do yourself and that is enough”

                Thor was so close their breathings were one. Loki was even closer to giving in. He knew Thor was right. He knew Loki that well. And Loki knew Thor wouldn’t rest until Loki gave in. Loki also knew the people would still love him, though their feelings for Loki would never change.

                “What do you want from me?” Loki whispered, almost as if begging for mercy.

                Thor smiles, his hands meeting the soft skin of Loki’s cheeks.

                “An answer. That’s all I want” Loki took a deep breath, ready for what was yet to come “Did you kiss me back just to get free?”

                “Yes…” Loki breathed out, trying to hold on to what was left of his dignity, when, honestly, he knew there was almost none left.

                “You lie” Thor whispered against his lips “Did you kiss me just to get free?”

                “No…”

                With a smile, Thor smashed his lips against Loki’s, which were ready to take him. Their bodies met with full power, two gods desperate for touch. In order to take full control, Thor lifted Loki off his feet, forcing Loki to wrap his legs around his waist. The clothes weren’t helping, but it would do, for now. Loki once again had his fingers on Thor’s hair, afraid that Thor could disappear at any second.

                Thor moved to kiss his neck, and this time Loki allowed him. He didn’t open his eyes, because the touch was so much for him to take. His skin was so sensitive it burned no matter how lightly Thor touched him. And lightness was not abundant between them now.

                Thor was not so different. With every pull in his hair, with every nail digging into his neck, Thor knew what to do. All he wanted was to have Loki all to himself, proof him that he was sure of what he was doing.

                “I’ll show you, Loki…” Thor said, trying to catch his breath. Loki tried to reattach their lips, but Thor moved before he could “… that it is not wrong to love me back”

                “Then, show me” Loki whispered, opening his eyes to take all of Thor in. His hands on his waist, his cock by his crotch, his hair in between his fingers, his warm breath on his face, the swollen of his red lips “Show me…”


	3. Chapter Three

              Thor spent almost three days on Loki’s room. He sent out a message to his mother, saying that he was finally working things out with Loki. Frigga, as a mother, would never interrupt them. Loki, after last night, tried to recompose himself, though he knew he couldn’t change the things he had said or the way he had acted.

                No, nothing further than kissing happened, but that was one huge step. Loki knew he was Thor’s now. Thor knew he had to watch his every words or move, the thin connection beginning to form was still too fragile to be forced or bent.

                The following day, when Loki opened his eyes and found Thor rather uncomfortable on his bed, he touched his hair slightly. One movement as soon as Thor opened his eyes and the God of Thunder knew what to do. Thor smiled openly, making Loki roll his eyes. It only meant both would be more comfortable.

                Thor rested himself on Loki, though he was holding most of his weight. Neither of them spoke, allowing their breathing rates to synchronize and become one. Thor eventually fell asleep again and Loki was left to deal with the huge weight now on his chest. But after years of practice, he soon grew used to it and fell asleep too.

                A few more hours passed and, when Loki woke up, Thor was not on top of him anymore. He could hear his voice, though. His instinct was to cover himself and so he did. Thor then came to his view and the voices were gone. Thor had this bright smile, carrying what Loki imagined to be their breakfast.

                “So, I was told you haven’t eaten properly in the past two days”

                Loki shrugged, knowing Thor didn’t like that fact, but was trying to hide it. Loki also knew that, knowing Thor, the blonde one wasn’t going to let him slip away without eating. Not that Loki didn’t eat on purpose, but he didn’t have as much as an appetite as Thor or any other Asgardian. Normal food wasn’t very tasteful for a Frost Giant.

                “Shrug all you want, you’re eating”

                “As if I hadn’t figured that part out on my own already”

                Thor laughed that deep laugh of his, sending chills all over Loki. The God of Mischief rested against the bed once more, eyes closed, and the furs all over him. Only when Thor jumped on top of him was that Loki realized Thor wore nothing but his pants. Jumping with surprise, Loki felt himself grow warm as Thor kissed his neck, all the way to where his heart was.

                “Tell me you didn’t open the door like this” Loki’s eyes closed again.

                “I didn’t open the door like this” Thor said, still focused on Loki’s skin.

                “For Odin, you were never a good liar”

                Loki would never know how happy the ‘for Odin’ had made him. He wasn’t going to say it either, for Loki might not like it. Thor simply smiled down at Loki, who pulled him down by the neck. Thor applied no resistance, receiving Loki’s kiss as if it was the most precious of gifts.

                Considering the way things were two days ago, both of them had made quite the progress. Loki still felt a little embarrassed, though they grew intimate by the minute. Loki was sitting on his window pane, reading a book when Thor came out of his bathing room.

                Loki wanted to say he didn’t pay attention to the beautiful man walking into his room, with nothing but a golden towel around his waist, watering the entire floor. His hairs was still dripping wet, the water stains defining every muscle in his back. When Thor was too close to realize Loki had been staring, he turned his eyes to his book, trying to find where he had stopped.

                Thor had seen it, though, but decided to say nothing. The connection, he thought.

                “What’s your book about?” asked Thor, once dressed, watching the skies above. He focused a little and the temperature rose a few degrees. He then turned his eyes to Loki, who had made some space for Thor to sit next to him.

                “Spells”

                “What kind of spells?”

                “Metamorphosis” Loki said, pointing at a drawing of animals turning into different versions of themselves.

                “You’re telling me you can do that?”  Thor said, after reading along with Loki for a few moments.

                “I’ve tried before and I was successful, yes”

                “Is it as hard as it sounds?”

                “Not really” Loki said, looking into Thor’s beautiful eyes “But if you don’t focus completely, you might end that animal’s life or leave it with permanent issues”

                “What else can you do? Tell me, I desire to know”

                Thor was always interested in his brother’s powers. Having only his extraordinary strength, seeing his brother controlling the elements, for example, always blew his mind. Loki knew Thor knew, that his interest on his talent made him very proud of himself.

                So, for the next two hours, Loki did the talking and Thor was listening and nodded, whenever needed. No one bothered them and, as the time passed by, Loki grew tired of talking about himself. So, he pushed a line. Loki asked about his duties as King.

                Thor imagined such subject to be off limits, but he tried to show no emotions. Thor spoke a little about how it all was, the change, the way people looked at him. The work wasn’t all that difficult, but there were moments where he had to travel to other realms and solve conflicts he knew nothing about.

                “I wish I had been here to see you being crown…”  Loki whispered, resting against Thor, who hugged him tightly to his chest. Loki’s book was now forgotten at their feet “We talked about it our entire lives…”

                Thor shushed him, as they watched Asgard from Loki’s window. It was of no use to have regrets now, when all was so much different between them. Loki wished he could have found the courage to apologize, but he couldn’t bring himself to. It was his fault he wasn’t there, his entire fault.

                Soon they found other things to talk about. In those hours that passed, they weren’t lovers. They were just like they were as children, talking of all things and nothing at all at the same time. Thor talked about the hunts he’d been in; Loki spoke about the times he failed in magic. Thor about the new books he had found for Loki in the library, Loki spoke about creating his own spells.

                “You’re making magic on your own?”

                Loki explained how it worked, almost forced by Thor to do it in front of him. Loki gladly did so, happy that he was still able to amaze him. Loki laughed at Thor, who seemed wonderstruck by the little bird Loki had summoned to appear in the window.

                “You made an animal appear out of thin air”

                “Thor, you are looking, but you are not paying attention” Loki rested his forehead on Thor’s arm. Thor arched his brows “I didn’t just make him appear here, I _made_ him”

                Loki repeated the process and now Thor could see it. Thor always knew Loki was capable of beautiful things such as this one. Thor and Loki watched as both birds flew away as soon as Loki opened the window. Loki could have made them disappear, but he chose to let them live in peace.

                It was then that Loki felt Thor’s lips on his. Just one, full, open mouthed kiss that made his head spin around. Loki soon found himself straddling Thor’s waist. The King of Asgard carried them inside, for the night was coming and with it came the cold wind. Loki closed the window with just a snap of his fingers.

                Loki soon took his turn on the bathing room, leaving some layers of his clothes on the bed. He was so delicate to undo his green ‘gown’ that it was almost impossible for Thor not to follow every single movement of his hands.

                “Did you lose anything on me, Thor?”

                Loki couldn’t resist saying those words, as Thor’s eyes were now on his smile. Thor smiled, with a quick movement throwing Loki on the bed. The younger man could easily cast a spell that would send Thor flying, but he found himself aroused by the sudden change in Thor’s actions.

                Thor soon kissed him, holding his hands away from himself. Something Loki didn’t like, at all. Thor only released Loki’s hands so he could use his own to untie Loki’s clothes himself. Every single inch of skin he found, Thor kissed. Loki thought he’d feel ashamed, but instead there was this growing warmth within him that he had never experienced before.

                Thor pressed himself against Loki, measuring his reactions. Loki smiled, letting Thor know it was okay. Thor allowed Loki to touch him too, as Loki settled his hands on Thor’s naked chest, through the half opened shirt. With very calm and slow movements, Thor moved so Loki could push the shirt down his arms and out of his body.

                It was soon Loki’s turn, when Thor instructed him to lift his body so the shirt could slip out. Loki did as he was told, finding himself quite comfortable in the way Thor was looking at him with that signature warmth of his. It made Loki feel wanted. Made Loki feel desired.

                Thor would only go as far as Loki would allow him to. Though Thor desired him, he would respect him and what he wanted. But Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, pulling him down while he lifted his hips against Thor. Thor held his weight with his hands, closing his eyes as he allowed the pleasure to run through him.

                His pupils were dilated when he opened his eyes once more. Loki knew he was playing with fire, but he wanted to get burned. He wanted to feel even more Thor’s love on his skin. Not mere kisses or bites on his neck. He wanted to feel himself being filled with as much of Thor as he could take.

                 As Thor seemed to understand what he wanted, once he moved his hands to take Loki’s bottoms out. Loki helps him, moving to do the same to Thor’s. Naked in front on each other, they shared one more heated kiss, as if they would never get enough of such contact. Sensitive skin against sensitive skin. Swollen lips against swollen lips. Eager hips against eager hips. Thor and Loki were a perfect reflection of each other.

                Thor covered them with the furs on the bed, as Loki followed every movement of Thor’s. Using his hands, Thor kept Loki’s legs open, as his fingers caressed the inside of his thighs. Loki kept his eyes on the ceiling, closing them with many sighs of anticipation. The closer Thor got to his most intimate parts, the tighter Loki held onto the furs.

                Thor attached his lips to Loki’s once more, whispering into his ear.

                “I need you to relax”

                One sentence that changed everything. Loki forced himself to trust Thor, who now had him craving, giving into his most animalistic desires. Loki nodded, knowing Thor was watching him, and wasn’t going to make any move until Loki was relaxed. Took a few moments, but, with a sudden move, Loki felt a single finger of Thor’s disappearing within his insides.

                Loki gasped with the sensation, arching his back and opening his eyes in surprise. Thor said nothing, did nothing. It took Loki’s body a few seconds to get used, allowing Thor to introduce another finger. This time, Thor moved. Just slow, gentle, scissoring movements. Loki knew what he was doing, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing.

                Never on his life had someone seen Loki so vulnerable, so open, in all the senses of the word. Thor watched his every reaction, waiting for the moment Loki would feel comfortable enough to look him in the eyes, something that took around five minutes. Thor made all types of movements with his fingers, increasing the pleasure, but always missing that one spot.

                When Thor removed his fingers and moved to stay in between Loki’s legs, the black haired one realized how rock solid was Thor’s cock. One burst of anticipation ran through him, taking his breath away. Thor kissed his belly, heading each time lower, south. He stopped, looking back into Loki’s eyes.

                Loki was panting, about to throw an insult at him when Thor realized Loki wasn’t going to back away. Loki wanted that just as much as Thor did. So they kissed. And kissed again as they shared warmth and desire with simple caresses.

                “Hold on to me” that was all Thor said before positioning himself. With one hand on the bed and one hand around his own cock, he soon moved his hips forward just gently. The first few inches went inside just fine, thanks to Thor’s fingers. Loki wasn’t feeling pain, exactly. It was a funny feeling, something he couldn’t identify as pain or pleasure quite yet. 

                Thor moved that other hand to hold onto Loki’s waist, stopping Loki from moving. Loki’s hands were glued to Thor’s back, his head thrown back against the pillows. Thor was so big it was burning Loki’s insides.

                Loki’s usual cold skin was being consumed by Thor’s warmth, leaving marks on him that no one could ever erase, not even the most powerful of spells. Then, all of Thor was perfect fitting inside Loki. The God of Mischief took long, deep breaths as Thor watched him. It was not easy for Thor to hold himself back. Loki was incredibly tight, squeezing Thor to a point it could be considered painful.

                A few minutes later, both of them were feeling better. Thor lowered his body on top of Loki’s, so he could kiss him.

                “Are you okay?” Loki nodded, not sure if he would have any control over his tongue. His fingers climbed all the way to Thor’s hair, pulling at it slightly. Thor knew Loki was strong in ways he himself didn’t know about, but this was so new that Thor wasn’t going to be reckless.

                Then, with all the delicacy he could gather, Thor moved out of Loki, who gasped slightly. All the way out; Then back in; Loki moved his legs to wrap them around Thor, forcing him back in quickly. Thor controlled his strength; otherwise Loki would regret this soon.

                Loki grew annoyed at his carefulness, growling into Thor’s neck.

                “Patience, Loki…” he whispered, smiling. It was not easy, but Thor kept himself under control, all for Loki’s sake. As he picked up the pace, Loki arched his back so he could have more of his body touching Thor. It didn’t matter if Thor was inside him, it wasn’t enough.

                So, Loki moved his hips along with Thor’s, breaking his self-control. With long and deep thrusts, both their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, with both of them growling in pleasure. Thor’s mind was being clouded by the pleasant sensation; therefore he slowed down a little, something Loki didn’t like.

                On the other hand, Thor sucked so hard on his neck that Loki’s eyes snapped open. Kisses and thrusts continued for the next minutes, as Loki felt close. So damn close but still too far away. That was Thor’s intention, to make Loki beg him for release. Thor wasn’t going to touch him any more than what was needed. Thor would make Loki cum with only the friction of their bodies.

                In the final moments, Thor gave six quick and deep thrusts, along with kisses and moans into Loki’s throat that were just too much, sending him over the edge. Hearing the moan that came from underneath him, Thor closed his eyes as the wave of hot pleasure ran through him, making every single part of him go numb. Thor licked every drop of the hot cum of Loki’s that was stained on his chest and belly.

                Before collapsing on top of Loki, who was still breathing just as heavily as himself, Thor pulled himself out of Loki, falling on the open space next to him.

                Too quickly, Loki felt himself growing cold without Thor. He wasn’t going to ask for another round, but he hid himself on Thor’s chest, begging for more of that warmth. Loki kissed Thor various times, until he felt too tired to maintain his eyes open.

                “Sleep, Loki” Loki nodded, feeling one last kiss on the top of his head before darkness took over.


	4. Chapter Four

When the sun light burned through the room, Thor was already up. He carefully watched over Loki’s sleep as he dressed himself again. Last night had been such a new experience and Thor only hoped Loki wouldn’t regret it. Thor loved it. Every second of what they shared.

                When Thor had to go, Loki was still fast asleep. He didn’t want to just walk out after what happened the night before. Thor received the breakfast, but ate nothing of it. He left it on Loki’s desk, sitting beside him on the bed. Loki was lying flat on his stomach, half his naked back uncovered by the furs.

                Thor kissed that cold skin, covering him again. Loki growled, slightly opening his eyes. Loki smiled at the sight of Thor, who kissed his neck, all the way up to his cheek.

                “I am sorry for waking you up, but I have to go” Loki didn’t like that. He turned around, looking at Thor back into his clothes.

                “When will I see you again?”

                Loki’s words were so much different now. In other times, he could’ve said it didn’t matter, but he was eager to be by Thor’s side again, and he wasn’t afraid to let it show, even if just to Thor.

                “At lunch” Thor’s lips met Loki’s, his big hand careful on his dark hair “Nothing’s against you coming to see me. Until midday, I shall be working”

                Loki was clearly uneasy at the idea, but nodded, sitting on the bed to kiss Thor one more time. The King held him in place for a few more moments, deepening the contact. Loki knew what Thor wanted to mean, he couldn’t hide forever, especially after saying yes to being Thor’s.

                Thor leaves and Loki remains in bed. His eyes met the ceiling and every single kiss, touch, gasp and moan ran back to his minds, taking his breath away. Loki could feel the blood on his cheeks and he was glad Thor wasn’t there to see it.

                Loki’s green eyes soon met the sky outside, just to find it in a perfect shade of blue, quite alike to Thor’s eyes. Loki smiled. The sky reflects Thor’s emotions. Loki was radiant to realize he was the reason Thor was that happy.

                He had that same smile as he washed himself and got dressed. He ate some of his breakfast, getting stuck at the door. He wasn’t ready to leave, but he wanted to see Thor. He had to talk to his mother. He had so much to do away from his room that he gathered whatever courage he could find and entered the hallway.

                Two guards were the first alive beings he ran into. Both men bowed before him, their heads low, eyes closed as was the tradition. Loki found it really weird. He wasn’t royalty. At least, not anymore. Yes, he was Thor’s, but there was no way they could know about it.

                “King Loki” said both the guards. Loki would’ve gasped in shock if both men were looking. Loki simply ran out of that hallway, turning on the corner, towards the throne room.

                 Once there, Loki didn’t knock or anything. Thor was there, along with his counselors. When the doors opened, Thor turned around in a split second, the brightest of smiles spread across his face at the sight of Loki.

                All men left, the room only for both of them.

                “I was not expecting to see you here so soon” said Thor, as he watched Loki walking towards him. Everything was fine with his body, Thor could tell.

                “Did you tell the guards to call me ‘king’?” Thor wasn’t expecting the question either, but he nodded all the same.

                “Seemed appropriate” Loki growled like he did as a child, resting his head against Thor’s chest. The king hugged him close “you didn’t like it”

                “I’m in shock; I don’t know what I think of it yet” his voice sounded muffled to Thor.

                “Well, when you figure it out, you let me know” Thor lifted Loki’s head by the chin, making their noses touch. Loki relaxed immediately.

                “You’ll be the first”

                They enjoyed each other’s company for what seemed five seconds when Frandall and the Warriors Three walked in, laughing. Sif and the others came to a stop in the middle of the room, at the sight of both brothers with their hands all over each other, right after sharing a long kiss.

                The room was perfectly silent for what felt like centuries. When Sif tried to speak, Loki whispered to Thor.

                “I think it’s better if I go now”

                Thor wanted to tell him to stay, but Loki walked out as fast as he could without running. As soon as he was out of sight, Sif spoke.

                “Loki? You chose Loki? Out of all of Asgard, you chose your own brother?!” Sif was not that far away anymore, having walked the rest of the room to face Thor, her friend and war companion.

                “I love him” Thor said, simply. The King of Asgard shrugged, as if it would be that simple for all of them to understand. They were the ones closer to Thor; he couldn’t seem to understand their shock.

                “He’s a traitor!”

                “I would watch my tongue if I were you, Sif” Thor would never accept such words being thrown at Loki. No one ever gave Loki the chance to redeem himself, none of them knew him the way Thor did “He fought at our side in many battles and now, because he made a mistake, he’s a traitor?”

                “You are out of your mind” Frandall left the room, seeming mad at Thor. In a matter of five minutes, all the Warriors had left the room but Sif, who was still in shock by Thor’s words.

                “Are you going to let them go, like that?” Sif said, pointing at the door “All because of Loki?” she spoke his name with venom. Thor sighed in frustration.

                “This is not a choice, Sif” Thor took a step closer “I chose him. It’s _always_ going to be him”

                “You are going to regret this”

                As soon as Sif left, Thor ran his fingers through his hair. He meant to sit on his throne, but stopped when he saw Loki just hidden behind a column, listening. Loki’s green eyes rested on Thor and the king moved to stay closer to his loved one.

                Thor pulled him closer by the waist as Loki gladly allowed himself to be hugged tightly by him. The minutes passed as hours, as Loki rested himself against Thor.

                “How could she possibly know?” said Loki, after many moments of deep thinking. Thor hid his face in the crock of Loki’s neck, trying to hide his smile.

                “Have you seen your reflection lately?”

                Loki looked up, to find that treacherous smile of Thor’s. Loki let go of him, soon finding a mirror on a wall nearby. He gasped at the sight. Thor slowly made his way to stand next to Loki, only to have himself being punched in the arm.

                “You _marked_ me?!” Loki didn’t take his eyes from his own reflection, as the golden aura around his head and shoulders shone with more intensity. Thor’s strong arms were soon around Loki’s slim waist, his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder.

                “In my defense, I didn’t do it on purpose” Thor kissed his neck gently “Last night, i… just did”

                Loki would have been mad at the King if he hadn’t been so happy ever since he figured things out with Thor. Loki turned around, standing on the tip of his toes to kiss Thor fully on the lips. Thor arched his back a little, to help Loki. With smiles, they both attached their lips again and again.

                “So, now all people in Asgard will know of us” it was simply a comment, as Loki walked towards the balcony glass door.

                “The aura won’t stick forever, it will vanish”

                “You know I’m not talking about the aura” Loki turned around only to look briefly at Thor, who soon nodded “They will know because there is no way you’ll keep ‘us’ hidden, am I right?”

                “Perfectly right” Thor smiled, following Loki outside. The sun was high in the sky, indicating lunch “Loki…” Thor came behind him, taking Loki’s small hand on both of his “… please, say you’ll be by my side tomorrow” almost begged Thor, talking about the annual festivities for the end of the hunting season.

                That was a stupid question. Looking out into Asgard’s landscape, Loki knew the answer to that. And it was yes, he’d be there. He’d sit beside Thor and act as if he was perfectly happy. Well, he was way happier than he used to be. Loki wanted to be with Thor tomorrow, show everyone that he had been chosen by the God of Thunder. But Loki wasn’t sure if he’d be able to bear the looks that will certainly be thrown his way.

                But he gave Thor a positive answer, never mentioning his fears. To see the happy look on his brother’s face was way better than having to talk further about that horrible subject. During lunch, there had been no talking, even though they did share those types of glances only a couple with deep secrets would.

                By the end of it, Thor was satisfied to see that Loki had eaten, even if just to please him.

                “I’d like to see mother” Thor soon nodded, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Loki’s ear.

                “I suspect she’s in the library” Loki said his good-byes and made his way to the library. He felt ashamed whenever someone in the hallway would bow before him and wait as he walked them by. He breathed out in pure relieve as he close the library door behind him, resting his head against it.

                “It’s been a long time since your last visit here” and that was the sweet voice of Frigga, coming from the other end of one of the many corridors in the library. Loki opened his eyes to meet her warm smile to him and he felt a sudden urge to run and hide in her arms as he used to do as a child. He couldn’t act tough anymore. Frigga let out a hand for him to take “Thor found some very interesting books for you, has he mentioned it already?”

                Loki nodded, walking towards her. He looked at her gentle hand, soon finding his own in it. Frigga dragged him through many corridors, stopping at a big study table filled with many books, in very different shapes and colors.

                “He said a ‘few’” Loki whispered, making Frigga smile.

                “You and I both know that word has another meaning in his vocabulary” Loki smiled, nodding. Books were always the best gift someone could give to Loki, and Thor knew about that.

                In the next few hours, Frigga and Loki spoke about the books and their magic. Though Loki was not directly her son, they had a very similar talent. The All-Mother listened carefully to her child, holding back the urge to hug him whenever he spoke of his failures, because he couldn’t stop himself from pouting.

                “Mother…” said Loki, as they stood by the shelves, after finding places for the books. That was the first time Loki spoke that word without any resentment or sarcasm “… I’ve been so blind”

                Frigga said nothing, but encouraged her son to go on.

                “About you, me… even Thor” Loki looked into his mother’s eyes, knowing that there he’d find no judgment “I did terrible things because I thought I was not loved, when I had all the love in Asgard right in front of me”

                “My son, we all make mistakes, and I see in your eyes you regret them” Loki nodded, even if just slightly. Frigga raised his face, facing his beautiful green eyes “Let the people of Asgard know how you truly feel and they will love you as the great king I know you’ll be”

                “I am so scared, mother…”

                Frigga hugged her son, even though she was smaller than him. It wasn’t hard to be when it came to the All-Mother, with her small stature. Both sat down, Loki hidden within her protective arms.              

                “What do you fear so much? Your feelings for Thor?” Loki shook his head, still hidden in his mother’s neck.

                “No, I fear… what people will say of him, of us… tomorrow… or when they see… me… with him…”

                “Loki, my love, Thor chose you to rule at his side. What people will say of his choice shouldn’t matter, especially to you”

                After telling the All-Mother of Thor’s discussion with Sif and the Warriors Three, Loki knew now she understood his fears.

                “That was just a mere point of what people truly will think” Loki sighed, looking at his mother “If not even Thor’s friends could understand, what shall say the others?”

                “We can’t force them to love you, Loki. But you can earn their trust, I am certain of it” Frigga caressed Loki’s face “Just as you conquered Thor’s heart, you’ll have all of Asgard” Loki was suddenly better because he had his mother’s trust on him “And I’m not speaking as the All-Mother, but as your mother”

                Loki smiled.

                “I’m so sorry, mother” Loki managed to say. He tried to stop the tears, but they fell neither way “for everything. I wish I had had the chance to say good-bye to father, I should’ve been here for Thor when he was crowned, I…”

                Frigga allowed her son’s tears to fall on her clothes. There was nothing she could’ve said that would have made him stop, so she just let him cry. Sometimes, that was what was best for a person. She then wiped them away, as Thor soon was heard coming closer. She kissed her younger son’s cheeks as she allowed him to go with Thor.

                Loki felt like a lightweight. Thor walked with a few inches between them, happy beyond his own belief when Loki took his hand, their fingers intertwined. Thor kissed Loki’s forehead as they made their ways back to Thor’s room. As soon as he entered the chambers, Loki was amazed by its size and luxury.

                Loki knew Thor wasn’t that type, so he turned around to see the King with his arm against the wall, already facing Loki. With a mere gesture of his hand, Thor indicated the shelves on the furthest wall. Loki took a few steps closer, he recognized all of them. Those were _his_ books.

                Loki turned to Thor, who spoke.

                “I hope I’m not going too fast, but I don’t like the idea of us being apart”

                Loki knew what he meant. If they were what Loki knew they were, there was no point in different rooms. Loki looked around with more attention, finding many of his things in perfect harmony with Thor’s.  Loki just hoped one day he’d be able to say the word ‘couple’ to represent them.

                Even though the talk with his mother helped a lot, the pressure of the festivities still made him uneasy. Thor doing all of this wasn’t helping, though it was really sweet of him. That was typical Thor, always trying to please Loki.

                Loki felt himself being hugged by Thor, closing his eyes and letting that magnificent warmth wash over him in waves.

                “What do you think?” Thor whispered

                “It’s great” Loki said, turning around “Really is” There was no point in not admitting the things he felt around Thor. And after all the things they had already done, sharing a room wouldn’t be a bad idea.


	5. Chapter Five

               On the following morning, as Loki was still in bed and Thor was walking everywhere in the room after breakfast, Thor asked for Loki’s help to find something to wear for the festivities. Loki didn’t understand why his opinion counted, and when he asked, Thor stopped, once more jumping on top of Loki in the bed, them both laughing like kids.

                “You know I’m only worrying about this because you will be there” Thor said, snuggling Loki with his weight, in the most careful and sexual of ways “If you weren’t, I’d show up naked”

                “I wouldn’t like that” Loki said, closing his eyes, feeling the soft beard of Thor on his already sensitive skin.

                “No?” he raised his eyes to meet Loki’s, who licked his lips. Thor’s eyes flew to catch the movement, dying to meet them with his own.

                “Not in the slightest” Loki whispered.

                Thor smiled, finally kissing Loki. After some time, after both had washed, Thor was called to solve some final issues about Vanaheim. Loki stood before his various new clothes, thinking of what to wear. He thought about the usual green and black clothes, but those wouldn’t be a good match to Thor’s blue and golden. So, for the first time in eons, Loki picked white, the color that represents love.

                Loki could already hear the hunters and citizens of Asgard entering the palace. Thor would be waiting for Loki to make his appearance, a fact that wasn’t helping Loki in his task of dealing with his inner demons.

                He heard the door open as soon as he had finished tying his clothes. He thought it to be Thor, inhaling to say that he was almost done when he saw his mother standing by the door, looking at him with wide eyes.

                Loki looked down at himself, then back to his mother.

                “What?”

                “You look very handsome in white, I don’t think I ever saw you with this color” Frigga had a warm smile on her lips, coming to stand closer to her son. Loki shrugged.

                “Thor is wearing blue, black didn’t seem the perfect choice”

                Frigga laughed, kissed her son’s forehead. She could tell he was avoiding talking of his fears, but she had to talk about them, reassure him of her words yesterday.

                “It all will be fine, you’ll see. Thor is radiant and that is all because of you. He’s all that matters”

                Loki knew his mother was right. As they both made their ways to the throne room, Loki saw that there still was a very dim light around his figure. As soon as he saw the smile on Thor’s lips, he knew he’d be fine, no matter what would happen. He stood by Thor, who gave him a light peck on lips before kissing his forehead.

                “Are you ready?” he asked, as he took Loki’s hand on his.

                “No, not at all”

                Thor smiled, his thumb caressing the back of Loki’s hand. With a simple nod, the doors were open and the entire crowd of Asgardians roared, cheering for both of them. With their hands in the air, Loki was shocked that none of them looked at him with disgust or hatred.

                Loki looked at Thor, who had the brightest of smiles. Looking out into the crowd, all of them screamed Loki’s name with all the air that could fit on their lungs.

                “Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki!”

                Loki was mesmerized. A shy smile found its way to his lips, as he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. It was Thor, who snuggled his nose into his dark, perfectly washed hair. The whole crowd roared even louder, making Loki blush into a crimson red. Thor laughed that marvelous laugh of his, raising his hand to let the festivities begin.

                Loki was never very fond of Asgard’s ways for celebration. Thinking again, Loki was never the type for celebrations. Thor had made sure Loki would all night have a seat next to him, but, as the night rode in and the food was served, the Healers asked to speak with Loki. Thor encouraged him to go on. Thor was happy all was going well.

                During all the conversations Thor had with his people, they all said great things of Loki. None of them were lies. Thor just wished he could find a way to make Loki see that he wasn’t hated by those people, and that they were all willing to give him another chance.

                Thor watched Loki as he spoke to the Healers. He seemed comfortable among the ones who shared the same talent as him. Loki, as a child, always was fascinated by them, swearing he’d be one one day. Mother also had the same powers, always helping Loki, always supporting his wishes. As for their father, he never said a thing about it.

                As Loki bowed to them, Thor was more than happy to have Loki around again.

                “Things are going great, don’t you think?”

                Loki nodded, blushing slightly. He kissed Thor’s cheek, relaxing his head on his shoulder. No one was paying attention to them, anyway.

                By the end of the night, Loki considered the idea that Thor might have told all to act as if Loki was one of them. Loki knew those people knew what he had done, what he was. Loki also knew that one word from Thor would become the law for them. Back in their room, as the sun was almost raising again, Loki questioned Thor.

                “What? No, Loki, of course not”

                Loki knew Thor was telling the truth. Though Thor liked to please him, he had always been a terrible liar and Loki could always spot his lies. Loki went outside, trying to think clearly. Thor went after him, just because he knew Loki needed him, even though he wouldn’t say it.

                “They all spoke to me, looked at me as if everything was okay”

                “Everything is okay, Loki. Your mistakes have been forgiven” Loki closed his eyes, feeling Thor’s warmth protect him from the cold wind up where they were “I don’t understand why you always expect the worst from people”

                Loki had nothing to say to that. With his hands on Loki’s waist, Thor spun him around, so now Loki’s back was against the balcony edge. Thor used his own body to press Loki against it, holding his waist tightly with both his hands.

                “You have Asgard at your feet, Loki”

                “I don’t want Asgard, Thor” Loki breathed out into Thor, who was dying to kiss him “I did, once, but not anymore”

                “Then, what do you want? Just say it and I’ll get it for you”

                Loki smiled, having the sudden urge to laugh. He threw his head back, allowing Thor to kiss his neck. Thor did so, soon coming back to look him in the eyes.

                “Isn’t it obvious, Thor?”               Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s hair “You, Thor. I want you”

                Their lips met easily. Thor lost himself within Loki’s skin, as their tongues danced together. Loki’s nails traced small circles on the warm skin of Thor’s neck, sending chills down his spine. As they both smiled at each other, Thor once again lifted Loki, sitting him on the balcony.

                Before Thor could kiss him again, Loki instinctively looked back and down.

                “Thor…”

                “I’m not going to let you fall…” Thor breathed out; forcing their centers to meet and Loki arched himself into Thor, soon forgetting all around them “I’m never going to let you fall…”

                Loki nodded and their lips met again. Full power, nothing being held back between them. The first traces of sun could never be as beautiful as Loki, Thor thought. As his legs held Thor close, the King could see how turned on Loki was by the sudden thought of having sex up there.

                When Loki didn’t try to stop Thor, the God of Thunder forced his own bottom down, as Loki held his arms tightly around Thor’s neck and broad shoulders. Once that part was done, Thor’s strong fingers took hold of Loki’s clothes and soon the God of Mischief could hear the fabric being torn apart.

                Loki would have laughed if Thor hadn’t kissed him. Loki held on to Thor, as the blonde one gently positioned himself to enter Loki. As the first inches went in, Loki threw his head back in pleasure.

                Thor took that as an opportunity to lick and kiss his neck, whispering into his throat.

                “I’m going to make you cum, Loki, right here…” Loki nodded. He would allow Thor to do whatever he wanted to him at this point. He longed for Thor to fuck him, as they say in Midgard. Well, they say it everywhere “… and I don’t care who sees it or who hears us”

                Thor didn’t give Loki time to adjust to his size, but that didn’t mean Thor didn’t care for Loki’s well-being. Thor held on to the balcony, as Loki passed his arms around his shoulder in a tight embrace. Thor was soon moving, after finding the right place for his feet. Loki moaned into his ear, forcing Thor to close his eyes as more fast waves of pleasure washed through him.

                Loki felt himself being lifted with the strength of Thor’s thrusts, as the warmth of the friction was capture by his brain, transforming every inch of connected skin into a sensitive spot, where Loki could feel the pure and animalistic pleasure.

                But Loki wouldn’t let Thor do all of the work alone, it would take too long. Every time Thor came back in, Loki forced himself down. Thor growled lowly, like an animal as soon as Loki did so. They found their rhythm, as the friction became impossible to stand, becoming almost painful.

                Thor’s cock was burning Loki from inside out. Loki was so tight Thor dearly tried to control himself. Loki would cum first, no matter what. And when he did, his head felt back as a silent scream left his open lips. Thor gave a few more thrusts, as the pleasure ran through him, making every limb of his body shake uncontrollably.

                After a few seconds, Thor and Loki smiled, soon kissing each other’s lips with all the force they could summon after such an orgasm. Still inside Loki, Thor gave light pecks on his lips and face until they were both recovered.

                As Loki’s green eyes met Thor’s, and as their tongues danced one more time, Loki tighten his insides, making Thor’s eyes snap shut, his forehead against Loki’s chest.

                “Don’t… do that”

                “Do what?”

                After a few more times of doing so, Thor was almost as rocky as before.

                “At least, let’s go inside”

                Thor carried Loki back into their room, placing him on the bed gently. He left Loki’s body, just so they could get rid of their clothes. Thor made love to Loki until their legs gave out, sometimes taking their time, sometimes all the pleasure wasn’t enough.

And as the sun rose, Thor and Loki didn’t leave their room, for they were too tired to move.


	6. Chapter Six

Loki woke up to find himself on top of Thor. The God of Thunder was fast asleep, both his hands on Loki’s waist. After all they did, after all the… love they made… Loki was Thor’s more than ever. With every gently kiss, rough thrust, every moan, every caress… it all made Loki realize that he was… deeply and madly in love with Thor. Ever since they first kissed on the throne room floor, ever since Thor didn’t let him go, ever since Thor proved he meant every word he ever said to him.

                Loki felt completely happy against Thor, who moaned in his sleep. Loki didn’t move or breathe, waiting to see what Thor would do. Thor’s arm strongly involved him, turning them on the bed. Now Loki had his side on the bed, face to face with Thor. Loki smiled at how tightly Thor held on to him, soon falling back to his deep sleep.

                Loki lightly caressed Thor’s face, taking the hair away from his eyes. It didn’t take long before Thor woke up, passing a leg around Loki’s waist. There was no way Loki could escape that embrace. Not that he wanted to.

                Thor’s sleepy gaze fell upon Loki, who smiled up at him. Thor soon felt his chest tighten at the sight of Loki in his bed, hugged to his body, after last night. Thor wondered if he’d ever grow used to having Loki the way he had always dreamed of. Thor kissed Loki’s forehead.

                The hours passed and they both had to get up. And like that passed the days as they both found a way to live in piece with each other. Something that wasn’t hard considering the amount of time they spent together.

                Though, one day, as Thor was working, he thought he had heard Loki calling his name. Which was ridiculous, because Loki was in their room. It had not been long since he left and now, for the third time, Thor looked around to make sure Loki wasn’t pranking him.

                The room was empty. Thor, who was sitting on his throne, stood up and made his way back to their room. Maybe he was going crazy, but he decided to make sure. He pushed the doors open, stepping in.

                “Maybe I’m going crazy, but I swear for Odin that I….”

                “Thor…”

                Loki was on the bed still, Thor had never seen him so pale. The God of Thunder soon sat down next to his lover, touching his skin. Loki felt cold to the bone and Thor’s touch felt like fire melting the ice that covered him. Thor took both of Loki’s hands, trying to warm them up.

                “Loki, what’s wrong?”

                “I called you…”

                “Yes, I heard you”

                “Something’s wrong with me…”

                Loki didn’t have to say any other word. Thor changed Loki into warmer clothes, soon taking him into his strong arms. Loki held on to Thor’s broad shoulders as they both left the room. On their way to the Healers, they both ran into their mother.

                “For Valhalla! What’s wrong with him?”

                “I don’t know, Mother”

                Frigga joined them on their way through the castle. As soon as they passed the doors, Thor carefully settled Loki down on the bed. The All-Mother called for the Healers, who instantly knew what to do. They began their work and Thor could do nothing but watch as Loki felt into a deep sleep.

                In a few moments, the soul forge showed what was wrong with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. Lemme know what ya'll think


	7. Chapter Seven

“No one knows how that is possible, All-Mother” said the Healer “It is there, but we don’t know how”

                “I know” whispered Frigga to Thor. Loki was still asleep on the bed, as the Healers left Frigga and Thor to talk “But that is not the point, the point is we never thought this was possible”

                Thor nodded, unable to erase the things he had seen. Thor felt like flying, a sensation that refused to go away as he didn’t take his eyes from Loki’s calm expression.

                “If I had known, things would have been different between us, mother…”

                “Loki is a Frost Giant, after all” she said, stepping closer to her younger son “We don’t know much about them, but maybe this is normal amongst them”

                “Do you believe that?”

                “We can’t ignore what’s right before us, Thor” said Frigga, taking Loki’s hand “I’ll try to find whatever I can about this, but you have to tell him”

                Thor’s expression probably was of pure panic, for Frigga soon nodded.

                “You two did this, now you will have to deal with the consequences”

                Frigga left, leaving Thor alone with Loki. How could he ever explain this? Thor wasn’t usually good with words, even for the smallest things, he couldn’t imagine how he could tell Loki of all these things and not make them sound worse than they already were.

                It didn’t take long before Loki woke up. Thor’s first instinct was to kiss him, both out of nervousness and happiness to see those green eyes again. Loki smiled, sleepily looking up at Thor.

                “Did the soul forge show what’s wrong with me?”

                Nothing among Yggdrasil could’ve prepared Loki for the words Thor spoke next. The bed seemed to be falling, as he felt himself sinking into his own desperate thoughts.

                “Yes… it did”

                “And…?”

                “Loki…” Thor sighed, knowing there was never going to be the right words that he could say “… we don’t know how it is possible, but the forge showed it”

                “Showed what, Thor?” Thor took Loki’s hand, their fingers intertwined.

                “It showed that you have a… womb and… you’re… somehow… pregnant”


	8. Chapter Eight

 

   It took Loki five days to digest the idea of a child being inside his body. Loki avoided all type of contact, avoided Thor, Frigga, anyone. He locked himself in their room with a spell no one dared to face. The only time Thor tried, he ended up burned.

                Those had been the worst five days of Loki’s life. He threw up many times, he lost his already small appetite, he felt weak, sometimes too hot, and sometimes too cold. Loki’s system was a mess and there was nothing he could do to fix it. They tried to give him food and the little he ate, he threw up.

             Thor couldn't focus on anything he did. Asgard needed nothing from him and the only person he wanted to see, wouldn't allow him in, didn't want to see his face. Thor had tried to come up with something that would convince Loki, but found his lack of vocabulary winning him over again. As he sat on the throne, with his head in his hands, it was like he could feel the eyes from all people on his back, and that included Sif, Frandal, Volstagg and Hogun.

            The Warriors Three were no longer by Thor's side during meetings, things weren't like they used to be. Sif was probably the one who was most shocked with the situation. The word Loki was carrying a child had already spread through the castle and Thor could sense she was about to explode. Always expecting the worst from his old friends, Thor would try to avoid any type of contact. Only to be reminded no one escapes Lady Sif.

               "I told you you would regret it" Sif said, as she walked inside the room, getting Thor's attention.

              "Regret what?" Thor said, knowing that that was it. There was no escaping Sif when she wanted something. Thor always enjoyed the fact his friends still treated him the same way after he became King, though they respected him greatly. Thor saw no respect now.

               "Taking Loki into your good graces"

               "Does it look like I regret it?" Thor said, trying with all his delicacy to let Sif know this was not something she could get herself into. Thor was tired to see the way they looked at Loki, the way the'd whisper when they'd walk away, the way she felt disgust for their feelings. 

                 "Yes, it does"

              "You're mistaken, then" Sif laughed, her hair falling on her face. Maybe Sif thought that, since she knew Thor since they were children, she could speak her mind. She was entirely wrong "Loki is carrying my child" Sif cringed at how simple Thor made this freaky situation sound. How could he take this so easily? Loki was a man!

               "How can you behave like this?!" Sif lost it. She had been promised to Thor ever since they were playing together, ever since they first met "You were supposed to be with me! Someone who can actually rule at your side!"

                 "And you think..." Thor said, rising to his feet "... that I could ever appreciate you... after hearing such treason coming from your mouth?!"

                 "How can this be treason when it's the truth?!"

                "It is the truth you want to believe in!" Thor was face to face with Sif. Thor had never lifted his hand for any female and he wouldn't start now, but she was pushing his buttons with such ridiculous words "I love Loki and Loki alone" Thor's voice came down to a whisper. Sif's cheeks were pink, as rage ringed through her body "That's never going to change. He rules at my side because that's where he is supposed to be. We are going to have this baby no matter what people think of it. My son will be prince and he will be King when the time comes"

                As Thor walked out, he could hear Sif's voice as she cursed him. Thor knew she was cursing everyone, from her mother to Frigga, passing by Thor and Loki. Thor breathed out once he was in the hallway. Finally, he was alone. He was tired of being alone. He gave Loki space and time, but he couldn' hold back anymore. But before he could beg Loki a little more, Thor ran into his mother. They had spent a long time together these past few days, coming to find a few things about the baby. So, on the fifth day, Thor stood by the door, tired of opening his mouth and not hearing a word coming from it. It was like Thor could picture perfectly how bad Loki probably was feeling, resting his head against a wall. 

               Loki would sit by the open window, breathing the cold air. Loki very often couldn’t sleep at night. By the seventh day, when Thor was begging to come in, Loki broke the spell and allowed him to walk inside.

                Loki couldn’t stand to spend another second alone, though his body was functioning better now.

                Thor came in, holding, at least, four different huge books. He put them on the desk, his eyes never away from Loki. Thor realized Loki was thinner and it was clear that he hadn’t been sleeping.

                “Loki, I know this was a shock” Thor began, as the tears soon were rolling down Loki’s cheeks. This was too much for him and he had no control over his emotions “But mother and I found new information that might be useful…”

                “Does it mention how to get it out of me?’’

                Thor stopped, in shock himself. Thor would never allow Loki to think that of the child growing within him.

                “Loki…” Thor made his way until they were mere inches from each other. What Loki wouldn’t have given to just be held by those arms... “… ‘it’ is our baby” Loki shook his head, refusing to believe, refusing to listen to Thor’s words “Yes, it is. We made it. I didn’t know about this, and if I did, I wouldn’t have impregnated you”

                Loki closed his eyes, allowing Thor to touch him. His hands were soon on Loki’s waist, pulling him close. Thor kissed away the tears on Loki’s face.

                “I love you, Loki, no matter what, you know it” Thor said, hugging Loki close to his chest “And this child, I love it too” Loki looked at Thor in shock “Yes, I already love it. You know why?”

                Loki shook his head, knowing Thor would tell him neither way.

                “Because it’s our son… or daughter” Thor smiled, kissing Loki’s nose “We made it and we’ll raise it”

                “Thor… I’m a man, I can’t bear a child. I… can’t give birth to it, I…”

                “Why don’t you read the books I brought you?” Thor kissed Loki on the lips to shut him up “They bring all the information about your pregnancy. But first, how about some food? And some sleep?”

                “How can you act like this?” Loki said, not moving “How can you say you love it, Thor? This baby is half Frost Giant, half Asgardian. He’s a full God, I don’t know how to deal with this, I don’t know how to cope with this… I’m just so confused”

                “I am too, Loki, but I love it. I don’t know how either, but I do and we’ll figure all of your doubts out”

                “You… you…”

                “I love you, Loki” Loki tried to pull away, but Thor attached their lips anyway. The kiss grew wilder and wilder until Loki’s fingers were pulling at Thor’s hair “I love you”

                After eight hours of sleep and a good meal, Loki was more himself by the time both him and Thor sat down with those books. Loki was more willing to read them because Thor hadn’t left his side even for just a minute. Thor was all the support Loki had now, because he couldn’t walk on his own legs, metaphorically speaking.

                For two hours, while sitting on their bed, with one of Thor’s strong arm around his shoulders, both Loki and Thor talked through all the information they collected from the books. Turns out there had never been a half-breed before, and that was something scary for Loki. He knew of his true form, he didn’t want his baby to be like that.

                On the final book, they found the spell that would bring the baby to this realm. Thor saw the way Loki seemed ever more interested by this page than any other. Thor watched as Loki read the page twice, settling back into his chest to digest the idea.

            “Only a shape shifter from Jötunheim could bear my child, Loki” Thor whispered in his lover’s ear, kissing his skin with open mouthed, wet kisses. Thor set the books aside, pulling Loki to sit on his lap as Thor held him in a tight embrace. After some time, as Loki pulled away, Thor bended over and kissed Loki’s belly dozens of times “You still don’t believe I love this baby?

                “I believe you…” said Loki, whose lips were deeply kissed by Thor’s “Because I love him too”

 

     


	9. Chapter Nine

It didn’t take long before the news were already spread all across the nine realms. For Thor, such information meant nothing. For Loki, even though Thor’s love for that child made things quite better, he couldn’t control his troubled feelings for what people could say of it.

                The last thing Loki wanted was to shame Thor’s reputation, or Asgard’s bright history. 

                But he loved this baby.

                There were dark places within Loki that he fought every day to fill with light. He was desperately trying to change, doing little things for his mother, for Thor, with Thor. Even though Loki’s belly was already showing, he was not ashamed to be caring this child.

                He had love, he did, but Thor couldn’t fight his battles for him. Even though Thor would do anything in his power to let Loki comfortable, The God of Mischief still had dark inner demons, instincts and memories he had to fight to get rid of.

                Thor was right, he had Asgard at his feet but none of Asgard could ever make his heart beat as fast as it did whenever he saw the smile on Thor’s face.

                Frigga was driving Loki insane with all the questions about colors and furniture. Honestly, Loki wasn’t the right person to answer those questions. So, whenever his mother was being too much, he’d beg for Thor’s help. Even though he was the king, Thor would always find time for this matter.

                After a few days, almost a month from their new discovery, Thor and Loki were apart ever since the day rose. Loki had stayed in bed after they shared a long kiss. Thor did not want to go, but today he’d be back sooner.

                Well, that was the plan until, at least, ten guards invaded the throne room. Thor soon was on his feet, wondering what could have gone so wrong. He wasn’t ready for what came.

                “My King…” the guard was trying to catch his breath, and Thor didn’t rush him “… we didn’t see them coming, we couldn’t stop them…”

                “Stop who? Who came?”

                Thor was now in front of the guard, holding him up and still by the armed shoulders. Thor looked the man in the eyes, recognizing, there, fear and panic. Thor then knew it was serious, otherwise none of those men would be panting. Thor saw no one was hurt, but they were all sharing the same scared expression.        

                “The Giants, my King”

                “What?”

                Thor did not wait for an answer. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned Mjölnir to his hand. Out of his window, as Asgard flashed under his frame, Thor soon crashed through the balcony into their room.

                And Thor felt sick to his stomach. The room was torn apart. Every single thing was out of place, paper was on the floor, and Loki’s books were mainly destroyed. Thor looked around, trying to find the most important thing, quickly coming to the realization it wasn’t there. Loki wasn’t there.

                “Loki! Loki!”

                No, he wasn’t there. Loki was not in the room and, as soon as Thor left, Sif and the Warriors Three, along with Frigga and many of those same guards were waiting for him.

                “Mother… he’s not here…”

                “I know, I was told”

                Thor tried to catch his breath. He kept his eyes closed, reminding himself that Loki was strong and knew how to handle himself. His only huge fear was their baby. They hadn’t really settled a name or had talked about the sex, but both loved it so deeply… Thor was at the point of not breathing. The air was refusing to get into his lungs.

                Thor’s desperation was clear for all of those in the hall with him. Frigga soon caressed her son’s arm, unable to find words to say. Sif exchanged a look with Frandall, who nodded.

                “Thor, we don’t know how they entered Asgard…”

                “I don’t care to know how they got here, all I want is to find a way to bring Loki back”

                “Thor… if they found a way, they could come here again at any moment…”

                “Let them come” Thor’s thunder voice echoed in the hallway, as his mother took a step to the side, when Mjölnir made a lightning bolt rock the skies “And they shall bow before Asgard”

                They all knew, including Thor’s subconscious, that he was blind by hatred. As the rain began to pour from the sky, Thor made his way to the Bifröst; he had to talk to Heimdall.  None of them followed the God, not even Frigga, who sighed.

                “All-Mother, we can’t let him go like this, he is acting suicidal”

                “We can’t blame him, Lady Sif” said Frigga, as she watched her son flying across the skies, as lightning and thunder roared behind him “Loki is very dear to my son, you know that. And he is going to do whatever he has to bring him back home. You’re right, he’s acting suicidal, but only for now. Loki is way too important for anything to possibly go wrong. I know he’ll do what is right, to save Loki and my grandson”

                As Frigga walked out, the Warriors Three simply stared. They pondered about following Thor, but the king would come back with news and ideas of what to do. After so many years in the presence of Thor, they all knew better than to make him even angrier, especially when it came to Loki.

                As Thor landed at the observation center, Heimdall was already waiting.

                “Tell me you can see them”

                “Loki is a Jötunn, my King” Heimdall said, coming down from his post “You and I both know he was taken to Jötunheim, I can’t see them clearly”

                “Can you sense if he’s okay?”

                “I know he’s alive, certainly” Thor breathed out, holding back all the messed up feelings inside him “But Laufey wouldn’t go through all this trouble to kill him, he must have a reason”

                 “I know” Thor sighed, thinking “The problem is, none of us know what it is”


	10. Chapter Ten

After a day or so, Thor was way angrier than any other time on his life. He was also sad that he hadn’t figured out a way to get Loki back yet. He was mad at himself for not seeing a way out so clearly. He thought and thought for hours, until rage would take control all over again.

                Loki, on the other hand, was scared, left alone in a dark room, with only a blanket. He had no idea who had put him there. Everything had happened so fast… Loki just had the time to blink before everything went wrong. Loki demanded food, even though he knew it was dangerous to get in touch with those giants, only because of his baby.

                Loki is one of them, he knows it. But he didn’t know of the intentions they had behind kidnapping him. The God of Mischief kept the blanket around himself, to keep his body temperature elevated. Loki was scared for his baby. If times had been different, he wouldn’t have cared the ending he might have had.

                Well, Loki knew who had put him there, but he didn’t know the reasons. He wasn’t going to ask either. So he waited. He knew Thor was looking for him, most desperately. Loki could feel it deep inside himself.

                At some point, Frandall spoke, after dinner. No one dared talking to Thor, who had the worst of frowns.

                “Loki always said he had a way out of Asgard, didn’t he?” Thor looked at his longtime friend, with nothing but hope on his blue eyes “I say we find it”

                “I thought about this, my friend” Thor said, controlling himself so the sky wouldn’t change “it would take too long to find it”

                “My King, we don’t have any other options” Frandall said, trying to get some sense into his war companion “The fast the search starts, the faster we find Loki”

                Thor eventually agreed and a search group was formed. Even though the search began right away, Frigga tried to stop Thor from joining them. She wanted Loki back just as much, but she wouldn’t risk her eldest son’s life. Even though she might have had good arguments, none of them would ever sound good enough for Thor if they didn’t involve bringing Loki home.

                And with all that want to find the pathway, that was what they did. After twenty four hours, between eating, preparing a plan and discussions, Thor was ready to go to Jötunheim alone. Thor was going against his mothers, his friends and his counselor’s wishes, but none of them would ever understand.

                 After a day barely moving, Loki decided to summon a bit of light, so he could look around. The ‘room’, if Loki could call it that, was mostly made of metal, furs, leather and ice, maybe glass here and there. Loki had a bed and nothing else. He didn’t have books, paper or even a bathing room, even though one was provided to him.

                Loki wondered how long they planned on keeping him there. On one hand, Loki didn’t want to find out. That would mean having to face the Giants. Loki wasn’t one to avoid his fights, but things were different now. It also meant having to face his… father, Laufey.

                This was making Loki sick to his stomach. Food was given to him once a day. And on the third day, as desperation was knocking on his mental door, the real door to his ‘room’ was open. Loki felt his soul freezing as he didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. No words were pronounced as his father entered the room, the room going as cold as the wind outside.

                Loki knew it was Laufey, no other Giant could want anything from him. And as Loki turned around, he saw the face of the monster he had seen such a long time ago. And thinking of his own Frost Giant form, quickly finding the resemblance. As Laufey said nothing, Loki decided to throw the first rock.

                But Laufey didn’t have a roof made of glass.

                “I hope you have a good reason for me being here”

                “I certainly do” said the Giant of his reduced form, with his deep voice “And for this baby, as well”

                Loki’s hands crawled around his belly, in a try to protect his son. Laufey wouldn’t put his hands on him, only over his dead body.

                “Though I find it quite odd for you to be with a child, I supposed Thor is behind this” Laufey wasn’t expecting Loki to cooperate “And this baby has a great potential, a potential that could serve me greatly”

                “I rather die than letting you get him”

                “Oh, but you will” the giant’s face twisted into what Loki thought was a smile “After the baby is born”

                Loki wished Laufey hadn’t come to talk to him. Something within Loki was pulling towards every side, as his insides felt like burning. To get some sleep, Loki repeated to himself, as many times as he could: “Thor is coming. He won’t let anything happen to our baby”

                And as the night fell, Thor came.


	11. Chapter Eleven

            “It’s okay, it’s okay” Thor kissed Loki before he could make a sound. It wasn’t really a kiss, more just a very clumsy contact “I’m here, I’m gonna take you home” Thor whispered, holding Loki’s face between his large hands.

                Loki nodded, with tears in his eyes. Thor felt like the sun, burning his skin through the many layers of cloth, reaching his bones and soul. Loki felt more alive than ever, holding on to Thor as if this was all a dream. It couldn’t be one, for Loki could not handle the disappointment.

                “But… how…?” he breathed out, as Thor engulfed Loki with his cape. Thor was so close, so warm. Loki soon rested himself against Thor, feeling like he could take a nap now. After those days, Thor just held Loki close to himself, enjoying the hair on his beard, the smell of his skin. It all made him cringe inside “Laufey…”

                “We have everything planned out, okay?” Thor whispered, as he hugged Loki closer “We have a secure way out, you’ll see”

                Loki didn’t want to see. In fact, his eyes were closed almost all the way out of the castle. Being clumsy, Loki allowed Thor to just be his feet and take his out of there. Loki might have slept in the process, for Thor kept a soothing hand on his back the whole time. Thor’s breathing rate became his only constant as Loki drifted, in and out of consciousness. 

                Loki only remembered waking up to the soul forge. Thor was holding his hand so tight it could have broken his fingers. At the sight of his eyelids fluttering, Thor leaned in to kiss his forehead. Loki held on to his clothes, seeing his mother on his other side. Thor stood still, being the balance Loki needed.

                “He’s okay, the baby is okay” Thor whispered, Loki nodded. Thor kissed him many times, all over his face. Loki had many things to say, but couldn’t find his own tongue. By the time Frigga touched his face, Loki was already gone, into his dream world.

                As for Thor, he could finally breathe. He felt extremely tired, now that Loki was out. It was clear that his little brother hadn’t been sleeping, and Thor knew it was because of the baby. He also knew Loki would want some time to bath and eat.

                In their new room, Thor eventually got rid of his armor, relaxing while Loki crawled like a small ball against his chest and body. Thor gladly took him in, his fingers on Loki’s dark hair, his hand slowly making its way up and down his back.

                When Loki woke up the next morning, things weren’t the same. Loki had tears on his beautiful eyes, as he tried to pretend none of those events had happened really. Thor didn’t try to hush him, the both gods simply held each other. After long minutes of constant sobbing and lack of breathing, Loki stood there, staring at the ceiling, trying to avoid Thor’s eyes.

                Thor gave him food and water, as he watched carefully while Loki ate it all. During breakfast, for many times, Thor would take the hair off of Loki’s eyes, who would smile. Thor knew how difficult it probably had been, but there was more, there had to be.

                Loki knew Thor was dying to ask what had happened back in Jötunheim, but he was respecting him. So, Loki decided to put Thor out of his misery, even if it meant sending him straight back into it. 

                “What’s on your mind?” Thor whispered after Loki opened and closed his lips twice, in vain trying to come up with a sentence. Loki failed once again before he found the words.

                “Laufey said this thing that really got me confused, Thor, and I didn’t like it”

                “What was it?” Thor held Loki’s hand tightly when it looked for his larger one.

                “Laufey said he had plans for our baby” Thor’s brows arched “And that he planned on killing me after he would be born”

                “What could he possibly want from him?” Loki shrugged.

                “He said he had a great potential”

                It made sense to Thor. This baby was the first half-bred. He had the blood of a God. This baby had a great potential, indeed, they both knew that.

                “Thor, if Laufey finds me again…”

                “That’s not going to happen” Thor said, taking his face between his extra-large hands, with caring fingers “Laufey is not going to put his hands on you or this baby. He shall never again come into your sights. I won’t allow it”

                Loki knew Thor was saying the truth. Loki was immensely thankful for the day Thor spent with him. Their room had been rebuilt and they both spent the day thinking of the baby. Names, mostly. That was being quite the task for them and, as the day rode in, they laughed, kissed and discussed throughout all their stupid ideas.

                “Now, seriously, any ideas?”

                “Yeah, a couple” Loki said. In Asgard, the tradition was for the mother to name the child. Well, when it came to them, they weren’t exactly normal, so they decided to do it together.

                “Yeah? And what are those?”

                “Einar” said Loki, staring at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet “or Nerta” When Thor said nothing, Loki finally looked up. That was the moment Thor was waiting for. So he could kiss him.

                “Those are great names” 

                By the end of the day, as Loki accepted to have dinner with their mother, Thor knew there was still something bothering Loki. Even though many years have gone by, Thor still knew Loki like he knew himself, if not better.

                Loki sighed in relief as soon as he sat down on their bed after shower. Loki tried to dry his back, but Thor took the towel from his small hands, assuming the task. Loki smiled, leaning in against Thor’s warmth after he was done. Thor passed the towel to Loki’s front, even though that part was already dry. He caressed Loki’s belly gently, rubbing the skin rather carefully. Sometimes, when all Loki wanted was for Thor to kiss him, to claim him, the God was way too worried and too… right.

                But Loki couldn’t blame him. He probably would be doing the same if he was in Thor’s position. A few moments passed as Loki lost himself within his thoughts. Upon seeing Loki hadn’t moved, Thor engulfed him with his large arms, keeping his naked frame warm.

                “You know Laufey will come, right?” Loki said, lifting his chin so he could look at Thor. He was just as handsome looking from the upside down.

                “I do” Thor said, after sighing “I’m counting on it”

                “Why?”

                “You said it yourself, he had plans for our baby. I want to know what he has been thinking, why he kidnapped you”

                “You know he would rather die than say anything”

                “And you know he will die, if not by me, then alone in a cell”

                “You can’t keep the ruler of a realm stuck in a cell, Thor” Loki said, covering himself with one of the many covers. Thor tucked his wet hair behind his ears.

                “I can if he declares war against me” Thor whispered, for Loki was already leaning in “Which is something you and I both know he is about to do”

                Their lips met, ever so lightly it was barely felt by either of them. Loki would have kissed Thor again, if the king had allowed him. Loki opened his eyes to find those deep blue ones already on him.

                “Laufey may come, but he won’t get…” Loki stopped Thor from going on, sitting on his lap, for Thor seemed not to be getting the idea behind Loki’s soft touch on his thigh.

                “I know, he won’t get what he wants. Now shut up and kiss me”


	12. Chapter Twelve

               A whole month went by and the palace, just as much as the whole Asgard, was upside down.

               On a beautiful morning, as the sun was lazily rising, Thor was called outside. One of the night watchers was found dead at the entrance. Thor didn’t need any other kind of warning. Loki had wanted to take a look on the guard, but Thor didn’t allow it. Taking him by the waist, Thor guided him back to the throne room.

Loki would’ve said many things if he hadn’t seen the look on Thor’s face. This was serious, after all. Loki took him by the hand to his throne, forcing Thor to sit down. It didn’t take much, for Thor applied no resistance. Loki sat on his lap, resting his head on his shoulder. Thor sighed, closing his eyes.

                This was the first war Thor would have to face, and it was all because of him, of his baby. But, mainly, because of his father. Thor hugged Loki close, tight against his chest, his nose lost within Loki’s hair.

                “You need help building a strategy?” Thor knew very well what Loki was talking about, and he also knew he wasn’t kidding. Loki always had been the one with the brains and Thor, the one with the muscles. He was tempted in saying ‘yes’, but he declined.

                “I don’t want you getting stressed because of this”

                “’This’ involves me, and you know I can help better than any of them”

                “I know, Loki, but we aren’t kids anymore…”

                “Then don’t treat me as such”

                Thor sighed, knowing it was useless. Loki was right, after all. He nodded, allowing Loki to kiss his lips not so gently, forcing him to smile.

                In the next five hours or so, as Loki, Thor and the counselors prepared a great strategy, it had been hard for Loki to put up with them. If there was surely something that hadn’t changed, was his hard temper. Thor kept a soothing hand on his back in the first hour, but Loki fond the standing position way harder to accomplish now.

                Thor gesticulated towards the throne, and Loki quickly took it. With both his hands on his belly, he took deep breaths to calm down.  In the first moments, no one really wanted to listen to Loki. But Thor was the only one on his right mind (thanks to Loki, he had to add), constantly asking Loki for his opinion.

                The next few days were of pure tension. Thor was constantly away from Loki, as he was way too busy. Loki was jealous, but he couldn’t fight against it. Loki everyday stood before his window, as the Asgard’s skies were darker and darker every morning. It was because of Thor, but Loki didn’t blame him.

                Loki, on one morning, tired of being alone, slowly made his way through the castle. When he reached the throne room, tired as if he was as old as Yggdrasil, Loki rested against the doors for a moment. He took a deep breath, refusing to ever let his tiredness show.

                As soon as the doors flew open, Thor knew who it was. And he also knew he had some apologizing to do. Thor told everyone to leave, as he watched Loki slowly walking towards him. Thor had seen other pregnancies and he knew their baby was growing faster than usual. Loki also knew that, but now didn’t seem the right moment to talk about it.

                Thor would have, if Loki didn’t seem so tired. He sat on the throne again, closing his eyes. Thor kneelt in front of him, taking his hands. The touch was more than welcome, as the warmth spread all over him.

                “Are you proposing marriage, bother?” Loki said, opening his eyes just like he did every morning, in that same way that always made Thor never want to leave the bed.

                “Maybe…” Thor smiled, seeing the color slightly leave Loki’s beautiful face “But let’s not talk about it now” Loki didn’t know if he was glad about avoiding this conversation now “I want to ask you a favor”

                “What is it?”

                “First, you need to promise me you will do it” Loki looked Thor dead in the eyes, already knowing what was to come. Loki nodded, receiving a kiss on his forehead “When the war comes, I want you and mother to hide”

                “I am not going to hide, Thor!”

                “You already promised, remember?”

                “This ain’t fair…” Thor shushed him with a kiss, making Loki want to kiss him harder and slap him, all at the same time “This is all because of me, Thor, I can’t hide while you fight this…”

                “As if I would ever allow you to fight, Loki, this is ridiculous…”

                “I don’t mean it literally; I don’t want you facing my father…”

                “He’s not your father, Loki, he is the man who abandoned you” Loki nodded.

                “You know that’s not what I meant, Thor. But Laufey is mean and he will try to kill you…”

                “And you know that’s not going to happen”

                “Can you please just don’t go?” Loki begged again, almost believing that Thor would do as he asked.

                “You know I have to be there. I have to lead them”

                “Let Sif lead them, I need you alive and well, Thor”

                There was no point in discussing. Thor would be there and Loki would hide, even if he didn’t want to. That was his army, his fight too. Loki might think it is not, but Loki is his family, is part of his being just as he was a being himself.

                After two more days, something made the castle shake on its bases. Loki opened his eyes to find Thor already up, dressing the same clothes that had been set aside the night before. Loki was too slow, so Thor moved around the bed to help him.

                “Go! Go! On your way, tell mother to meet me here!”

                “You promise to go with her?” Thor was still kneeling, facing Loki with all the desperation he could summon.

                “I promise if you promise you’ll come back to me”

                “I promise, of course” Thor pulled him into his arms, their lips soon meeting. Thor, before standing, set his lips on Loki’s swollen belly, caressing it with his hands. Thor was out of the room in no time. He met with his mother, but showed no intention on stopping. He just yelled to her, who said nothing in return.

                On the armory room, all his men were working to get the weapon distributed to all.

                “Tell me about the situation”

                His counselors told him of the situation, as Heimdall couldn’t have warned them even if he had wanted to. Things were under control, so far. Thor had his armor ready just as Mjölnir.

                “Has Laufey showed up yet?” Thor asked over the noise, as another explosion rocked the sky outside.

                “No, my King, but we are trying contact”

                “He’s not going to show unless he knows where Loki is” Thor said, as he watched his every men get ready and make their ways outside the castle “And that cannot happen, you understand me?”

                “Yes, my King”

                “Keep guards with him and my mother all the time, only allow them out when I say so”

                As his counselor walked away, Thor soon led the others out. As they all stood at the Bifröst, at the spot where it meets the castle, Thor could see the many Frost Giants coming towards them. Laufey led them, walking as if this was a normal meeting between rulers of two realms. Thor promised himself, that if this ended well for Asgard, he’d never allow any kind of involvement with Jötunheim.

                “Send out a warning for the people, make sure they are all safe”

                Part of his army ran down the Bifröst, as the sound of their feet and armors disappeared in the distance. Laufey, with his deep blue skin, followed by what seemed at least two thousand giants, walked towards Thor, stopping within a few yards from the Asgardian.

                “Son of Odin! I only came here for my son. You give him to me and we’ll go in peace!”

                As if Thor would ever believe that. Laufey would never put his hands on Loki, even if Thor had to die today. With Mjölnir on his right hand, the sky was slowly turning brighter and brighter, as Thor could recall from his lessons that the giants don’t like the heat and the sun.

                Laufey knew what he was doing, as he also knew, that if he wanted a chance to win, he had to make Thor let go of that stupid thing. Thor could’ve found many ways to taunt the giant, but he remained silent.

                After a few moments, Thor laughed. He laughed hard at the face Laufey was making.

                “Over my dead body” Thor’s voice travelled to all of their enemies’ ears, even though it was only a whisper. Thor knew there was no way he could avoid this fight. The Bifröst would be their battle ground, and blood would be shed in it. Blue blood.

                “I just want Loki”

                “No, you want my son” Laufey seemed surprised at hearing Thor saying such words, filled with love and hatred at the same time “And you shall die trying to have it as I shall die trying to protect him”

                “Pretty words, Asgardian” Laufey said, taking his sword out “You should have thought twice before touching him”

                “You should have thought twice before abandoning him”

                Thor had been right, blood had been shed on the Bifröst. But, unfortunately, not only the giant’s blood. Though the Jotuns were now in a very small number, Thor and Laufey were still standing, a few yards away.

                Thor had cuts on his clothes and some on his skin, and Laufey was on his knees. It would be easy for Thor to finish him, but he needed answers. Considering Laufey was the only one who could give them, Thor thought again and put his hammer down.

                “Now, before I kill you, you will tell me what you want my son for” Thor said, stopping Laufey from collapsing on the floor “And you better start soon, before I regret sparing your life”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“Now, you…” Thor said, taking some steps back “You are a monster!”

                “I’m the monster?” Laufey laughed, still trying to stand even though his legs were giving out “You impregnate my son, creating the most powerful creature that ever existed and I’m the monster?!”

                “There is no way I’m letting you use him for your evil plans!” Thor’s head was spinning, as he tried to focus his eyes on the giant. His words still hadn’t sunk, as rushes of adrenaline washed over his system, leaving him stuck on his tracks.

                “Can’t you see it?” Laufey said, managing to put both his feet on the ground, lifting himself up a little, as everything seemed to be out of place on his mind “This baby will rule, this baby can be our salvation!”

                “If there are more giants like you, then I might just kill you all”

                “And are these the words of the man who loves my son?” Laufey was clearly recovering faster than Thor. Though he had some cuts on his skin, some deeper than others, Thor’s mind was a mess, as he tried to erase the thoughts of Laufey taking Loki away from Asgard “You won’t be able to raise it! Its power is too great, you cannot teach it to control it”

                “And you can?”

                Thor was tired of talking. With all the strength he had left, Thor stood up. He was a mere mortal compared to Laufey, but it had proved to be enough. With his sword, as he set Mjölnir aside for now, Thor once again put the giant on his knees.

                Though Laufey refused to demonstrate pain, the blood on the floor couldn’t lie. As Loki’s image came back to his mind, Thor took a deep breath. Thor only hoped Loki would understand his actions. With a powerful thrust of his arm, the sword disappeared within Laufey’s insides.

                “You want to know what your greatest mistake was, Asgardian?” Thor didn’t see it coming. A dagger, buried deep inside Thor. It was then that he felt the pain, washing over him in waves. Thor forced his eyes to stay open, as the pain refused to subside “Thinking Loki is not a giant. He is and he will always be”

                Thor pushed Laufey away, who took the dagger with him. The King covered the deep cut with his hand, expecting to see his golden blood dripping from his clothes. Unlike the time in Midgard, whatever was coming out of him wasn’t golden, but green. Thor felt the urge to cough, to fall on his knees and close his eyes.

                Maybe that’s what it felt like to die. Maybe that’s what happens on your last hours, the urge to give up.

                Something was wrong, deeply wrong with his body. Thor watched as his hands began to shiver, and his skin turned pale. As a God, Thor should have been better by now, should have healed. But nothing was happening, only more and more blood was coming out of him.

                Thor looked around, hoping to find Laufey dead before him. But Thor was alone. Thor looked around, maybe expecting another attack, but Laufey was gone, only his blue blood where he had been.

                Such information gave Thor one last bit of hope. If he was to die, then he had to see Loki one last time, and beg for forgiveness.

                Thor summoned Mjölnir, hoping he wasn’t looking outside half as awful as he felt inside. The next time his eyes were open, he was at the doors to the undergrounds, where Loki was, along with their mother.

                “My King!” said one of the guards, trying to come closer.

                “I’m fine…” Thor didn’t recognize his own voice, focusing on the door. The golden door who held away from him the only one he wanted right now “Just open the door…”

                As soon as Loki jumped outside, he knew Thor wasn’t fine at all. Thor smiled at him, but it wasn’t the warm smile Loki was hoping to get. Thor felt to his knees, his back soon against the floor.

                Frigga and Loki kneelt beside him. Loki took his hand and, to Thor, Loki’s skin seemed to melt his, for it was way too warm. But Thor wouldn’t let go, not now that he was there with him.

                “What happened, Thor?” Loki whispered, using his free hand to touch Thor’s face, getting it free from the hair and the sweat. Loki soon spotted the wound, knowing then what was wrong. Thor saw the look on his face.

                “What’s wrong with me...?” Thor coughed, more of the green liquid coming out from there.

                “It doesn’t matter, we have to get you to the healers” Frigga said, forcing a guard to kneel so she could talk to him.

                “No, mother, we must not move him” everybody in that hallway stopped moving, looking down at Loki “It’ll only make the poison spread faster”

                “Poison?”

                Thor coughed more and more, as Loki held him down. Loki wanted to explain, he truly did, but he didn’t have time to do so. So, he turned to his mother.

                “Help me get the armor off”

                Frigga soon did what her soon wanted, knowing he was probably right.

                “Loki, the Healers…”

                “They won’t help, Mother, they won’t know how to deal with this”

                “And you do?” Frigga said, as the layers of metal left Thor’s body. The King growled a few times, as the cut was still seriously open.               

                “Laufey is known for the poisons he uses, mother” Loki lifted his sleeves, turning back to Thor “I need you to stay still, you understand?”

                “Loki, please…” Thor tried to tell him not to do anything, but he also knew it was useless. Loki wouldn’t just sit back and watch as Thor died in his arms.

                “No, you shut up, you stubborn idiot” Loki said, looking at Thor deep in his eyes. Thor smiled, pulling at Loki’s arm, trying to get his attention.

                “I don’t want you…” Thor coughed, his head against the cool floor, seeking for some relief in the pain he felt “… the baby, he…”

                “I’m fine, and I’m certainly not letting you die today”

                Thor had nothing further to say, something Loki appreciated. By now, Frigga had walked back, giving Loki all the space he could need. If there was someone who could save Thor, it had to be Loki.

                Thor wasn’t breathing properly, for his lips were turning blue. Loki worked as fast as he could, as he forced his mind to remember the words he needed. No one could do it, but him.

                Thor was moving too much for him to concentrate, so Loki sat on his lower stomach, having Thor’s hands on his thighs, not half as strong as they used to be.

                “Now, this is going to hurt, but will end soon”

                Loki hadn’t been fast enough. Loki covered the wound with both his hands, the liquid flowing between his fingers. Loki felt the tears pile up on his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

                Thor fought for as long as he could the tiredness on his body, holding on to Loki as fiercely as he could. But it hadn’t been enough. Thor managed to gather some strength out of himself, feeling the pain as Loki’s cool fingers sent shivers through the gash on his skin. He wanted to scream and push him away, but he squeezed his thighs instead.

                “I love you, Loki…”

                “Don’t you dare give up on me, Thor!” Loki’s fingers were turning blue with his magic, as he felt the energy leave his system, going all the way to Thor’s. The cut was closing, but it was too slow. Loki fought the exhaustion away from his eyes, as he saw Thor’s lips coming back to its natural color.

                It was working, so why was Thor saying goodbye?

                “I love you too, Thor, just hold on, okay?”

                Loki didn’t care who was looking at them. Every single one of the people, including Sif and the Warriors Three, stopped and were amazed by the power flowing out of Loki. It was there for everyone to see, the love they shared. Not just because of Loki’s large belly, but because of the way they held on to each other. Loki couldn’t fight back the tears anymore.

                Thor was already out when Loki was done. He focused on his other smaller wounds, so the recovery could be quicker. When his green eyes settled on Thor’s closed one, the only thing that told Loki Thor was alive was his chest, going up and down.

                Loki felt himself going numb, as he relaxed. With both their chests close together, even though it was a not a comfortable position, Loki heard his mother’s voice in the back, but his eyelids were too heavy for him to fight them. So, he fell into the darkness, holding on to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes :( Hope you guys liked it! I know it's kinda confusing, I don't even know where this chapter came from, so much fluff involved <3 <3


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Thor woke up to the Healers all over him. He was lost, as his fingers were holding tightly to the bed he was in. Dizziness took control as the ceiling seemed to be spinning.

                “My King, you are safe, you’re in the castle” the Healer forced him down, against the bed with all the strength she had.

                “Loki…”

                “In the throne room, my Lord” the woman said carefully, as if Thor could break. She took care of the sweat on his forehead, the coldness of the fabric almost sending him back to sleep. Thor wanted to stand up, leave and see the sun again, but he felt he couldn’t. He still wasn’t strong enough.

                So, Thor slept more. When he woke up again, the King had more control over himself. He already knew what to expect, looking around to find the light glaring through the windows. The sky was blue as Thor dressed himself into his usual clothes. It was still a little complicated for him to stand, but he would do it.

                As he stood from the bed, already dressed, it was then that he remembered of his talk with Laufey. Well, he remembers he had a conversation with Laufey, but couldn't remember what had been said. He also had flashes of the moment he was face to face with Loki, as the tears fell from his eyes. He also could remember hearing those words coming off of those beautiful lips.

                After being well received by the guards in the hallway, he found out only a day had gone by. After thanking them for their wishes of good health, he made his way to the throne room.

                Everyone he encountered along the way bowed, smiling happy at the sight of the king once again walking in the hallways. They all wished good health, as Thor made his way. When he opened the doors to the throne room, he couldn’t fight the smile off his lips. For Odin, he missed Loki, he missed their baby.

                And when their eyes met, there was this moment for lack of words, just the two of them, eyes staring into eyes, with the whole room between them. Loki was dressed in his usual colors, but he never looked so good to Thor. His enormous belly was a proof that the baby was coming, rather soon.

                Thor made his way towards Loki, who smiled brightly as Thor drew closer. But before Thor took Loki into his arms, The God of Mischief’s hand flew all the way to Thor’s face. Thor then was facing the wall, as the pain washed through him, going all the way down to his groin. Who knew that being slapped could be arousing.

                “Don’t you smile at me like that, you understand me?” Loki said, with his voice not louder than a whisper. It had not been easy for Loki to watch Thor as he fought to live. It had not been easy for Loki to rule Asgard as Thor was asleep. He had suffered, the baby had suffered “I had to watch you almost die and you come here, smiling like an idiot as if it all was okay?”

                Thor smiled even wider. He took a step closer to Loki, who stood his ground. Thor’s hands soon found their ways to Loki’s waist. Loki couldn’t stand to be touched like that and not give in. Loki soon had his arms wrapped around Thor’s neck and the King arched his shoulders so he could hug Loki properly.

                Thor rose his feet from the ground and Loki hugged Thor’s waist with his legs. Thor sat down on his throne, with Loki’s tears on his neck and clothes. Thor caressed his back, knowing he felt pain because of the baby. Thor’s fingers were locked on Loki’s hair, as he kissed his cheek every time he could.

                Loki pulled back to take a good look at Thor. His precious king was much better now, he was like the sun, there was this light about him that made Loki happy. Loki’s hands travelled all over Thor’s face, neck and chest, as he took him in.

                “How are you feeling?”

                Thor knew he couldn’t lie to Loki. Thor knew Loki was the reason he was alive, even though he had told him not to do it. Or, at least, had tried to tell him not to do it. Those few seconds invaded Thor’s mind as he held Loki closer to him, with the baby in the middle.

                “Beat up” Loki laughed through his tears, as Thor kissed them away. Loki’s cold fingers were on his neck, sending chills all over Thor “Are you okay?”

                “Well, now that I know you’re better…” Loki said, with his fingers washing away the tears on his face, settling his arms back on Thor’s neck “I’m okay, but… mother and i…”

                “What?” Thor said, as his fingers found their way to Loki’s waist, under his clothes.

                “The baby is coming, it’s close”

                “How close?” Thor said, resting against the throne. It was not easy for him to stay awake, for his body demanded food and rest.

                “A week” Loki knew it would be better to just say it, but he was not expecting such reaction from Thor. Loki was still sitting on him, as Thor’s blue eyes flew to him, open in shock.

                “A week?” Loki nodded, as Thor sighed, nodding himself “Okay, is everything ready? Do you need any help?”

                Loki laughed, resting his forehead against Thor’s.

                “It’s all ready, mother helped me these past few days” Thor nodded, happy to see the smile on Loki’s face “You must be hungry, follow me”

                Loki stood up, taking Thor by the hand. Loki waved his hand and the table was set for them. Thor would have been truly surprised if he wasn’t so hungry. Loki, knowing him, chose only the good meals Thor had loved while growing up.

                Thor was under Loki’s careful watch, while he slowly ate. After such meal, Loki once again led Thor to their room, where he could finally rest. There were many things Thor had wanted to say, to ask, but he found himself being dragged by Loki to their bed. Thor didn’t fight him, for Loki was already settled in.

                Loki took Thor’s large frame into his arms, as the King of Asgard managed to set himself comfortably against Loki’s belly. Thor’s hands caressed his belly gently, as his breaths became more distant from one another. Loki knew he was falling asleep, and he didn't move.

                “You said it back, didn’t you?” Thor whispered. Loki didn’t know if he should take such words seriously, for he knew Thor was already half in his dream world “when I said I loved you”

                Of course Loki knew what he was saying, but he didn’t know how he felt about it, now that Thor was conscious. Well, as conscious as he could be after all that he had gone through.

                “You were hallucinating” Thor laughed, his voiced muffled by Loki’s clothes.

                “You said it” Thor lifted his head to take a good look at Loki. His red cheeks were the proof Thor needed “I’m not asking you to say it again, I just…”

                Thor finally kissed him. Loki’s legs wrapped around Thor, bringing him closer, even though it was not possible. Loki felt his whole body relax against Thor’s, as his warmth filled his every inch. As for Thor, Loki’s skin had never seemed so cold. Thor had no intention to take this any further, but he felt the urge to protect Loki, warm him up until he melted.

                “Yeah, maybe I said it”

                Thor could finally rest.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The next day, Thor left Loki in the library early in the morning. After tasting what it was like to rule an entire realm, Loki had had enough of it for his lifetime. Thor, on the other hand, had to regain full control over his activities, knowing what had happened during his sleep.

                Loki could’ve explained, but Thor didn’t allow him. It was not something that Loki should have to worry about anymore. The king sat on his throne, tiredness taking over. After last night, after spending those hours in Loki’s secure arms, he did feel better, but simply not enough. Thor thought about hiding for a few minutes, but his mind soon traveled outside. It was almost night time and Loki hadn’t shown up yet, ever since lunch. Thor called it a day, making his way to the library quite quickly.

                Thor found Loki lost within some book by one of the many windows. He closed the doors as lightly as he could, trying not to scare him. Loki wore one Thor’s red clothes, something that made him smile. Loki could easily disappear in it, even though he had his large belly.

                Thor kneelt beside Loki, having his lover smile, forgetting about the book.

                “Thought I’d come and see you”

                “Missed me?” said Loki, resting himself against Thor’s warmth, hiding his face in his neck.

                “Something like that, yeah” Loki laughed through his nose, still hiding, too tired to move. The baby had been tossing and turning all day, but he hadn’t wanted to bother Thor with this. There was nothing they could do, anyway. Sensing Loki was tired, Thor moved to put his arms around his small frame, taking him in, up in his arms. Loki didn’t complain as Thor carried him out. When they were past the library doors, Thor stopped.

                “Where do you want to go? What do you want to do? Are you hungry?” Thor asked all those question in one single whisper, as his huge arms lifted Loki easily.

                “Just take me somewhere calm, please” Loki said back, his eyes closed. The baby had finally stopped and he would take advantage of that. It was not like Loki could have fallen asleep, for Thor moved his body again.

                “Hold on” he said, as he forced Loki’s legs open to hug his hips. Loki knew what he was doing and he trusted Thor would hold him and their baby safely in his strong arms. Loki heard the air move as Mjölnir got attached to Thor’s hand. And then, they were ripping Asgard’s nights skies, no sound was made as they landed on the highest balcony of the castle, the observation center their father had built.

                “Can I open my eyes now?”

                “Yes, you’re safe” Loki felt Thor settling him on a comfortable thing that later he found to be a way more comfortable than it looked bench.

                With Asgard almost small beneath them, Loki took a deep breath, taking it all in. No noises could reach them up there. The baby kicked and Loki closed his eyes in pain, something Thor didn’t miss.

                “Is everything okay?” Thor said, passing a strong arm around Loki, who smiled slightly.

                “Yeah, just…” Loki took Thor’s other hand, placing it on his belly. Thor soon could feel the baby moving. It was magical to think there was a baby inside of Loki, their baby, eager to come out “He’s so strong, Thor, you can’t even imagine”

                “’He’?” Thor said, kissing Loki’s belly gently.

                “Well, I… being connected to him… I just… know it’s a boy” Loki shrugged “Does it make any sense?”

                “All of the sense in the world” Loki smiled, being brought closer to Thor with his gentle hands and caresses.

                “He has the strength of his father, of that I am sure”

                “How can you tell?”

                “I just can” Loki smiled, bringing Thor’s face closer to kiss his lips. Thor easily gave in, allowing Loki’s mischievous tongue into his mouth “He’s your son, after all”

                Thor laughed, now being his turn to hide in Loki’s neck. Thor soon moved away, with the intention of saying some _very_ important words, when Loki screamed in pain.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

“What’s going on, mother?” Asked Thor, on the outside of the room where Loki was. The second Loki told Thor it was time for the baby to be born, Thor took him to his mother. She gave him orders he followed with Loki on his arms. Problem was, Thor was not allowed in with him.

                “He’s doing fine” Frigga said, once out of the room. She knew what her son was thinking just by looking at him “He’s being well treated and you’re not here outside because he wants you to”

                “Then why?” Thor said, gesticulation with his big arms “That’s my child too, I have the right to be with him”

                “Things are different, my son, Loki will not give birth like most people”

                “I know about the spell, mother…”

                “It’s not just that, Thor. The pain he’s going through… it’s not normal”

                “He’s in pain?” Thor said, sitting on a bench outside the room. He was tired himself, it was almost dawn and these were the first things he was hearing ever since the last time he held Loki in his arms.

                “I can’t lie to you, my son, he is”

                “Can’t we help him?”

                “The spell only depends on him, Thor”

                “Can’t you do it?” Thor said, unable to imagine what it would be like to be in Loki’s place right now. His name was probably being cursed by Loki, with all his large vocabulary.

                “No, it all depends on him” said Frigga, sitting beside her son. The All-Mother was no longer mad at them for having made this child. She had been the closest witness of their happiness on the past six months “Loki has as immense power flowing through his veins, all he has to do is focus on the spell, he’s been studying it, he knows the words”

                “So, why is it so difficult?”

                “The pain, Thor, that’s what is stopping him”

                “Let me go in, mother, let me be with him” Thor stood up, almost begging his mother to open the door for him. It was unbearable the thought of Loki alone, suffering like that when he hadn’t been the only one to make this baby.

                “I can’t”

                Frigga walked back in to find Loki as white as the wind. He had been dealing with the pain for five hours now, the baby had to come soon. If she could, Frigga would do the spell. Instead, all she could do was watch him, remind him of the words.

                Loki spoke middle words, trying to make up sentences, but the pain was still on its way up, increasing constantly, stopping him from moving already. Loki’s back would arch in pain, as it rushed through him.

                “I can’t do this, mother…” he whispered “I can’t…”

                Loki knew this was on him. He had been through pain before and, while expecting, he thought it couldn’t be worse than he had already gone through. But it was. This pain was nothing like he had ever heard of. During the hardest moments, he wanted to kill Thor. Loki had cursed him, yes, but he went deeper than that. Loki had wanted to cut his cock off, had wanted to make him beg Loki to never have been born.

                But then Loki remembered neither of them knew about any of this before they… well, you know. Loki also remembered of all the love they made on those nights, of the days Loki had needed support and Thor was all he had. The certainty that he was the one Thor loved, the only on to give Thor what he had always wanted:  a child of his own.

                “I want Thor…” Loki said. Loki realized that thinking of Thor had made him ignore the pain to a level it did almost not exist. The Healer tried to speak, saying Thor couldn’t walk in and that was the last straw for Loki “I said I want him here”

                The doors opened and soon Loki felt his skin being consumed by the fire of Thor’s hands. Their hands connected tightly, as Thor bowed to kiss Loki sweetly on the forehead. Thor’s free hand found his belly, sending the warmth, along with chills, to all the spots beneath his waist line. The pain _was_ subsiding.

                “I’m here…” Thor whispered, holding Loki tightly. Thor could easily see how tired Loki already was. Thor could also see that Loki was too cold, parts on his skin turning blue, like his hands. Thor could see the lines on the blue skin, as it burned his sun kissed one “Loki, focus. You know the spell…”

                “I can’t do this, Thor”

                “Yes” Loki shook his head “Yes, you can”

                “It hurts”

                “I can see that, but don’t you want it to end?” Loki nodded, a tear rolling down his face. Thor caught it, the sight of Loki crying from pain making his heart ache “There’s only one way to get there, Loki. I know you can do this”

                Loki held on to Thor with all he had in himself. Thor’s hands were becoming part of his as the room’s temperature was dropping. Thor felt his skin being burned at how cold Loki was. All over Loki’s hair, the bed he was in, there were small white dots. Thor took one of them, feeling its cold surface melting on his skin.

                Many of those things came and Thor knew it was snow. Loki was making it snow. The room was covered in white by the time the pain was almost gone. Loki knew it was all because of Thor, the fact that he was there.

                Thor focused on taking the hair away from his face, getting Loki’s attention. Thor knew he could do it. Thor also knew Loki was concentrating, that the time was closer than ever. Thor said nothing, for he was sure Loki knew all of them, all his thoughts and words.

                With one last look, the King of Asgard heard the words to the spell, spoken on a shaky voice. On that moment, when Loki’s grip became almost unbearable, Thor knew no war wound could ever put him on the same level of the pain Loki was feeling. The words came in a language Thor did not understand, though it sounded familiar. Loki had already spoken some of it to Thor, at some point of their life.

                Loki’s beautiful green eyes closed, Thor’s blue ones the last thing he saw, as the baby’s cries filled the room. Thor didn’t turn to look at it, though. The idea of Loki not being well made him feel sick.

                “What’s wrong with him?” Thor asked, as one of the Healers worked to clean the water from the melting snow from Loki’s face.

                “This was too much” she said, pointing towards the baby “We’ll take care of King Loki. The baby needs you now, my King. Give him one hour, he’ll be fine”

                It did pain Thor to be thrown out of the room, leaving Loki alone. It also pained him that he was there, sitting on that same horrible bench, waiting for their baby, knowing he’s going to be the first to see it.

                When Frigga walked to him, with the biggest of smiles, with the baby wrapped in a blanket, Thor stood up. He realized Loki had passed out before he could know that their baby was a boy.

                Thor, with his huge arms and hands, took the baby, with the blanket and all, careful not to press him too tightly. He was beautiful. With his hair in a very light shade of brown, his eyes closed, Thor was sure his son was the most amazing of all babies in Asgard.

                Thor could also find every resemblance of Loki on him, the nose, the lips. This gorgeous baby was a perfect mixture of both Thor and his lover. Thor could feel the weight of this night’s events on his shoulders, as the tears were begging to fall.

                “Einar…” Thor whispered into the baby’s blanket, kissing his skin with all his delicacy. The warmth of the name Loki had picked filled him, reminded him quickly of the night they had made this perfect little thing “… my little Einar…”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

It didn’t take only one hour. In fact, it took two days for Loki to finally wake up. Thor had been the one, along with his mother, to take care of the baby. The Healers wanted to keep Loki on their special healing room, but Thor was irreducible. Loki then was taken to their room, to their bed, where Thor knew he could feel and sleep better.

                Loki had almost regained consciousness once or twice, but was still too tired to fully stay awake. Those moments almost drove Thor insane. The baby was amazing, as Thor would constantly be reminded about. Einar would sleep when Thor needed him to, would eat the soft, almost tasteless food that was made him. Thor and Loki would lay together at night, but Thor would rarely sleep. He would rather stay awake, watching over Loki.

                Though Thor had wanted to stay awake and see the moment Loki’s green eyes would open finally, it seemed to be taking ages. Life for the King of Asgard was no longer the same. Thor had also wanted to take Einar to the throne room, so both could stay together, but he couldn’t seem to leave Loki. And, during the night of the second day, Thor felt Loki’s hand searching for him, or whatever was around him.

                “Loki, I’m here…” Thor said, cuddling closer to Loki, whose hands got glued to his clothes “It’s all right, you are alright”

                “Thor…” After days of not talking, it felt like Loki had forgotten how to. Loki focused on opening his eyes, focusing on the fact that Thor was there.

                During the time Loki was in pain, the cold from his own soul had been unleashed, taking over every limb of his body. Thor was the sun. His warmth was burning through his flesh, consuming, taking all from him. Thor’s arms were soon around him, holding Loki close to his chest “… Thor”

                “I’m here…”

                Loki nodded into his large chest, hiding. Loki wanted to hide from whatever had been pulling him towards the dark. Loki was begging to be blinded by the lights of Asgard, of Thor. Loki breathed out, finally calming down.

                “Where’s the baby?” Loki said, coughing after the long, quickly spoke sentence. Thor smiled, snuggling Loki’s hair with his nose. Before he pulled away, Thor kissed his cheek a few times.

                “He’s asleep” Thor said, pulling himself gently from Loki’s tight embrace.

                “He?” Loki whispered, his eyelashes too heavy. Loki fought the sleep in his eyes, getting a smile from Thor. Thor nodded, moving to stay on top of Loki. Once again the warmth was all over Loki, all around him like a blanket during winter. Thor was summer.

                “He” Thor was happy, Loki could see that. Loki faintly smiled back, earning a kiss on the lips from Thor. It was just a peck, but it filled Loki with happiness as well. It filled him with happiness because he was _truly_ happy, because he made Thor happy “I’ll go get him for you”

                In the blink of an eye, Thor was gone, taking the warmth with him. But, to Loki’ surprise, he didn't feel cold at all. He was still warm, still burning. Loki smiled, suddenly stronger to move and sit on the bed. Thor then came back, with a small package on his arms. Loki’s heart could have jumped out of his chest and still he would be totally happy about it. Such light Thor didn’t miss. These days without Loki had been pretty much like the days when he hadn’t known if Loki was alive or not in Midgard.

                But Loki was there now, on their bed. And, as soon as he held the baby in his inexperienced arms, Thor felt complete, knowing the baby would have Loki in his arms, along with all of Asgard.

                “He’s big…” Loki whispered, mesmerized by the sleeping beauty he held, the sudden urge to protect this little creature from everything and anything “… he’s beautiful…”

                Thor smiled, seeing the tears on Loki’s green eyes starting to fall. Thor sat beside Loki, giving him whatever support he could need. It was clear that Loki was tired, no surprises there. Thor could finally rest in peace, rule Asgard with no doubts that Loki would be by his side, along with Einar.

Loki rested his eyes on Thor, who simply kissed his forehead. Loki once again lost himself within Thor, still holding Einar, who seemed to be waking up. Loki’s lips were begging to be kissed and he was glad that was exactly what Thor did. A gentle kiss on his dry lips sent chills downs his whole body, as he brought Einar closer to his chest. Their lips were still together when Einar’s cries filled the room around them. Loki couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey…” he said, in a whisper. Einar didn’t know whose arms he was in, his fingers soon glued to Loki’s hair. Even though it was painful, Loki was fine with it. Einar seemed to like it “See? There’s no need for crying”

                Thor laughed that laugh Loki loved so much, filling the room with light, even though it was night.

                On the next couple of days, Loki found himself quite busy with discovering new things about Einar. Thor was helping whenever he was around, but he had left many things about Asgard on hold for him, so Loki almost forced Thor out so he could do whatever was needed from him. Loki knew what it was like to be king, but he was content with just being the King’s lover. Loki blushed at the thought.

                Loki was happy to enter the throne room and see Thor’s smile grow wider as he took steps closer to him. Loki would sit on the throne and watch as Thor, with his draped everywhere, would play flying with their son.

                In no time, Loki was a total pro at being a parent. Frigga had helped too and Loki was very grateful for that.

                Two months went by, filled with joy and happiness. Asgard was doing great, its people was as prosper as it had ever been. But, something went wrong.

                Thor was alone in the throne room; it was early in the morning. Thor had a book in his hands, a suggestion from Loki, in fact, the moment Heimdall walked in, followed by many guards. The last time such thing happened came back to his mind in a second, the feeling of his world falling apart hitting his chest once more.

                Even though Heimdall wasn’t there the last time, the fact that he was leading the group today didn’t put him at ease, nevertheless. Thor was soon on his feet, ready to face whatever was to come.

                “My King!” said Heimdall, walking closer. Once at his king’s feet, he bowed, kneeling. Heimdall waited for permission.

                “Rise, Heimdall” Thor said, his voice thundering across the large room. The Watcher rose to his feet as well, his golden eyes as old as the Bifröst.

                “There has been, once more, my King, conflict in Vanaheim”

                Thor breathed out in relief. He nodded, sitting to hear what Heimdall and his men had to say about the conflict. Turns out things were getting quite messy in Vanaheim and Thor presence was immediately needed. It was clear what Thor would have to do, though he knew there was no saying how long this would take, which meant having to face an angry Loki.

                Heimdall went back to the Bifröst, to prepare the passage. The warriors were called, as the others were off to prepare for battle. Thor left for his room, finding Einar still fast asleep and Loki coming out of the bathing room, wrapped in a towel. Thor sighed, remembering of the day that damned guard told him about the giants. A chill ran through Thor, who took Loki by the waist, bringing him closer, claiming his lips before Loki could talk.

                “What’s wrong?” Thor would have said something like: ‘why there has to be something going wrong for me to want to kiss you?’ But then Thor remembered that something bad had in fact happened and he couldn’t hide it from Loki, not from him. So, Thor decided to just tell him the truth, knowing Loki would be left in charge of Asgard while he was out.

                “There is war in Vanaheim once more”

                Such news struck Loki as he held the towel close to his body, seeing Thor go over to their baby. Thor didn’t have to say anything else for Loki to know what was to happen.

                “So, this means you’re going there” It was not a question, it was a statement. Loki knew Thor had been called, it was stupid to think otherwise. Thor nodded, knowing he was under Loki’s gaze “And that I’m staying here, as king”

                “I wish there was a way not to let all of this fall on your shoulders, especially with Einar” Thor made his way over to Loki, holding his waist close soon after stepping nearer “But I would never trust my throne to any other person”

                Loki said nothing. Having to be king wasn’t really the problem, the thing was having to see Thor go, having to stay behind, with their son in his arms. He wasn’t going to be alone, but without Thor it was as if Asgard would drown in darkness. His soul would drown in darkness. Loki couldn’t ask Thor not to go, he is the King, the one everybody trusts to solve this problem once and for all.

                Thor sensed the struggle inside Loki, who shivered from the cold rising from inside himself. Thor helped Loki get dressed, as he took Einar into his arm, Loki’s hand with his free one. They slowly made their way to the front gate of the castle, where the warriors were already waiting.

                With a final good-bye, Thor gave Einar to Loki, who just wanted to disappear, taking Thor with him. But he couldn’t bring his feet to move. Thor attached his lips to Loki’s forehead, sending shivers down his spine. With every second their skins were connected, the less Loki could actually feel the kiss.

                It burned way too slowly and before Loki could hold on to him, Thor was already walking away from him. Loki watched as his King slowly walked towards the other end of the Bifröst. Loki stared straight ahead until Thor was so small he disappeared from his sight.

                Loki would’ve stayed there, staring into the nothing, but it was getting cold and Einar was the only thing that could ever get him out of there. Loki walked into the throne room, to find it empty, obviously.

                The pain struck him right then and there.

                And the worst part was not knowing when Thor was coming back.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The trip was expected to end in five days. But that was not the case. Around the ninth day, as Thor was creating battle strategies, as the war seemed to last way too long, Thor received a letter from Loki. It was a four page letter. Thor had expected this from Loki, feeling his heart race as the paper touched his skin. Loki's beautiful hand writing seemed rushed, as the words became harder to decipher. But Thor didn't mind. He found himself some peace and quiet and took his time to swallow all the beautiful words Loki had written him.

              The first two pages were about Einar, the third about himself, and the last one was about his mother and Asgard. Loki had only good news, so why was he in a rush? Especially about Einar. Thor suspected it had taken Loki more than a day to write the letter, for the facts were changing as he read the lines. Thor read the letter twice, getting more and more confused. 

              Could Loki be pretending? Was everything really fine? Thor knew how to read Loki, but not through paper. Loki was the God of Mischief, after all. Thor didn't really have time now, but he knew he wasn't going to pay attention to anything else if he didn't answer the letter. Thor asked for paper, sitting down. His mind races, thinking of the perfect words to find the answers to his previous questions. His letter had half a page, but he said what had to be said. Thor only hoped Loki would understand his doubts.

              The letter was quickly sent, as a piece of his heart left with it. It was hard for Thor to stay in Vanaheim, while his heart and thoughts were on their way to Asgard.

              Loki, on the other hand, wasn't expecting an answer. In the first days, he sat in the throne, reading when he didn't have anything to do, as king. His day would become brighter as soon as his son would be in his arms. The letter came and Loki knew it was all his fault. Thor was confused and it was all his own mind's fault. Loki could understand the fact that Thor was king, that he would eventually have to deal with these things. Thor had been with him for as long as he could, and Loki was grateful that Thor was acting like the lover he had promised to be. 

             But now Thor was in Vanaheim, worried about  _him_. That was not the intention. Out of all the few people he truly trusted, Thor was the highest on that list. And with him being away, it felt extremely hard to open up about what he wrote in the letter to his mother. Not that those things were secrets or bad things, but they involved Thor more than any other person in Asgard. 

 

              So he wrote the letter. He knew it was wrong and he wrote it neither way. Thor had to focus, but Loki couldn't bring himself to stop writing. And Thor always wrote back. Always short, always erasing his doubts. Truth is, Loki feared many things. Loki feared having to see Thor hurt again, losing Einar, for whatever reason, feared letting Asgard's people down. It was all too much and now he knew, more than ever, that he could rely on Thor.

 

              Loki's letter was expected to arrive today. Thor waited up during the night, after the first day where there was nothing going on in Vanaheim. It had been fourteen days now. Thor's letters were bigger now, as they brought apologies. But the sun came and there had been no letter. Thor saw as the time went by him and his warriors and no letter arrived, at least not for him. Something within his chest told Thor that something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

 

              But Thor didn't have time for any of that, at least not now. 

 

               Thor was pissed off. A feeling he hadn't experienced ever since Loki walked into the throne room. Thor had too much energy locked inside of him, as he got the news there was a bigger rebellion today. And Thor intended on ending this, once and for all. 

 

                   Loki knew Thor had been waiting a letter. But he couldn't find anything to say. He couldn't even think straight. 

 

        Yesterday, Loki walked into his room, expecting to find his little Einar, sleeping deeply, considering it was still early in the morning. Well, he found just that, except the 'little Einar' part. As Loki focused on his baby, he saw it. Einar was growing up. Much too fast, too much for a child his age. He had barely completed four months. His hair was darker, a little longer. The difference was on his limbs, fingers. It was clear, it was right there. 

 

                 How was this even possible? 

 

                 How could Loki explain it? Through a letter? With words he couldn't find? To Thor? Who was worlds away?

 

               The first person he came to was his mother. The wisest words, obviously, came from her mouth. Words wise enough to calm his soul. They were both in the library, with Einar playing on the floor at their feet. 

 

              "Did Thor grow up like this?" Loki whispered, afraid to speak any louder. This had to be kept a secret, until Thor was back, until they couldn't hide it anymore.

 

                  "Well, he was not average himself, but not like this, no"  Loki closed his eyes, as his son tucked at his bottoms. Loki took him into his arms, protecting him. Einar had a little tear, for one of his toys had hurt his finger. Loki kissed it, bringing his baby closer to his chest until Einar settled down again, enough to play. It was clear by the silence in the room that Frigga was thinking about all of this, just as much as Loki was "Loki, you know very well, since the pregnancy, that Einar wouldn't be like most kids"

 

                  "Yes, mother, but not like this"

 

                  "Well, we know nothing about him" Frigga said, taking her son's hand "You and Thor are special alone, and made an even more special creature. Einar is different, and all we can do is wait and see"

 

                  "But there has to be some kind of document, book that speaks of this, mother" Loki said, squeezing his mother's hand tightly "Thor and I couldn't be the only ones to do something like this, like Einar"

 

                  "Loki, we looked everywhere..."

 

                  "In this library, yes, we did" Frigga was silent for a second "Mother, all we know is that Thor couldn't have found other partner to bear his child but me. Someone in the existence of Yggdrasil, must have known why. Let's just hope he wrote it down"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if I can erase any possible doubts, okay?
> 
> Also, lemme know if there are any grammar mistakes. Didn't have time to read it again.
> 
> Bye :)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Thor walked into the castle and a huge weight left his shoulders. Every step brought him closer to the two little perfect things he had missed the most, every step made his heart pound faster and faster. Thor had a gash against his chest from the battle the day before. It unabled one of his arms, but that was okay, so long as he had Loki and Einar. 

 

              There was supposed to be a feast tonight, but Thor couldn't wait to go to bed. 

 

              But before anything else, Thor had to face the ceremony of getting his crown back. Well, at least, it meant he would be face to face with Loki. His lover would be there, just close enough to touch, Thor would bow and feel his cool fingers on his burning skin. That's what should have happened and, even though Thor was expecting this moment ever since he left, when he walked in, Loki was the only person he didn't find right away.

 

              He couldn't have even if he had all the time in the world. Loki wasn't there. But what he did see, blew his mind. Einar. His baby Einar wasn't such a baby as his memory kept showing him. Einar was standing on his feet, smiling widely. At the sight of Thor, his baby ran. Einar ran, even though he was still clumsy. A guard tried to stop him, but the little boy, with his brown hair, was too focused on his dad to be stopped. Thor, on the other hand, was kicked out of the shock.

 

                 "Dad!"

 

                Leading the warriors into the throne room, kneeling, one arm open to take his son in, Thor didn't see the smile on his mother's face. Frigga, under King Loki's orders, was temporarily in charge. Thor stood to his full height, with his baby's legs around his waist. Einar got lost against his chest and Thor soon heard him crying. Thor, even though he was in pain, held his son with both arms, tightly, shushing him with the sweetest words he could find. 

 

              Thor and Einar held each other like that during all of the customary speech. Thor said nothing, until he had to lift his head to stare at his mother, Einar still in his arms. Frigga was already setting the crown on his head and the crowd roar into cheers. Thor didn't pay attention.

 

              "Where is he?" 

 

                "In the room" she said, caressing her son's face, then Einar's back, who hugged Thor tighter "He won't come out and only Einar can go in" she smiled and Thor knew then that a long conversation with Loki waited "You two have a lot to talk about, as you can see"

 

              Frigga pointed to Einar and Thor knew. It had something to deal with Einar being so big. Thor nodded. 

 

              Thor stood by their room door. Frigga was with Einar, who seemed glued to Thor. Einar cried a little, but understood that his father wanted nothing more than to talk to Loki. On his way there, Thor thought of all the things Loki could tell him. How could Einar possibly be so big? He was what? Five months? No kid speaks at five months.

 

              Thor recognized the spell on the door. He knew that if he touched, he would probably be sent flying back. But he touched it neither way. And his feet were still on the floor, no pain rushed through him. Thor had a satisfied smile on his face. Of course Loki had thought of everything, that was just like him. 

 

              The king of Asgard tried the knob, and the door was unlocked. Thor took a deep breath and walked in. He mainly found books with his first glance. Next he found they were everywhere, in somehow an organized mess. It was Loki's mess. Thor was then hit by the sight of him, his perfume. Loki had a scent Thor would never forget and would recognize anywhere in the world.

 

              Loki wore nothing but his usual black robes. At first sight, Loki seemed unsure of what to do, but, as Thor quickly slammed the door shut and took long steps towards him, Loki moved too, opening his arms to take all of Thor in. Thor lifted his feet off the ground, so deeply lost within Loki that his body shivered way too intensively. 

 

              Loki smiled for the first time since Thor left. His brother would forever be the only person who could get these reactions so easily out of Loki. Einar too. Thor set him down, only to claim his lips. Loki laughed, opening his mouth to allow Thor to do whatever he wanted. It took Thor a few moments to breathe properly again. 

 

              "For Odin, I missed you..." Thor whispered, only high enough for Loki to hear, in the complete silence the room was in, almost dead silent if it wasn't for the sound of their lips. Loki's hands climbed Thor's chest, holding on to his clothes. Tight enough to make him cringe. It was almost only an inch, but Loki saw it. Loki lifted his eyes and Thor knew he couldn't lie to him "It's nothing, really..."

 

          "Like that would convince me..." Hearing Loki's voice after so long was like the most beautiful song he had ever heard. It was low, raspy, demanding. Thor tried to keep kissing him, going down his neck, but Loki stopped him, he was too focused on opening his clothes. Thor had thought of it, but with a lot more sexual actions involved. Then Loki saw the bloodied bandage, Thor tried to explain when Loki gasped.

 

          "I hugged Einar and I believe some stitches opened" 

    

          Loki settled for Thor's answer, as he took his hands lower, to his belly. Loki would have healed him, but Thor, with only his eyes, stopped him. In those seconds of silence, both Loki and Thor knew they had a lot to talk about. Also happened that the silence was being too much for Loki. Having Thor again was like the sun coming out after a snow storm.  

 

           "Loki..." Thor had been trying the find the right words ever since he walked in, but nothing had come to him. Loki didn't let him go on, for he pulled away, stepping aside from his arms, hugging himself  deep within his robes.

 

          "You should sit down, Thor" Loki wasn't looking at him, only closing his eyes when Thor hugged him from behind.

 

          "You are not shutting me out, Loki" Thor kissed his shoulder, instantly making Loki nod "Why don't you start with Einar?"

 

          "It all is about him, Thor"

 

           "Then, tell me what happened" Thor said, turning him around by the waist "We'll deal with all of it together, you have to know that"

 

          So Loki told him everything. Frigga knocked on the door at one point and Loki gladly allowed him in. The first thing he did was jump on Thor, who fell on the bed to catch him. He was so  _big_! Loki smiled, watching them both laugh together. 

 

          "He's so smart, Thor" Loki said, as his son came to be hugged by him, soon laying his head on his leg. Loki was about to fall into tears. Thor knew why. Einar wasn't normal, no matter how much they both loved him. And of course Thor knew Laufey was back to Loki's mind, after all the work Thor had had to take him out.

 

          Keeping Einar occupied, they talked. Einar eventually fell asleep, as Loki spoke all his worries. 

 

          "Laufey spoke something about using Einar, Thor, i can't get that out of my mind" Loki covered his face with both his hands. Only to have Thor taking them away, holding them tightly with his own "And now that i know what it is i just want to make it all disappears, but i don't know how"

 

          "Laufey is not here, he won't get to Einar"

 

          "It all would have been useless, Thor, Einar is not what Laufey wanted" 

 

         "What do you mean?" Thor kissed his hands, as the first tears fell. Loki took a few minutes to speak, holding back sobs and hiccups. 

 

          "Einar is not like most babies, Thor, he is not more like you or like me. He is the perfect mixture of the two of us, unlike normal people" Loki found understanding in Thor's blue eyes "Laufey, somehow, knew that mixing my blood with yours..."

 

          Loki stopped, those were not the words he was looking for.

 

          "Einar has your strength, Thor, all of it. By the end of the year, he will be as tall, grown, smart as you or me. More like you, i suppose, physically speaking" Loki took one of his hands from Thor's grip so he could wipe his eyes " but I’m sure that, in a few weeks, as he grows this fast, i will be able to teach him some spells"

 

          "Already?" Thor said, knowing that his surprise was showing on his face.

 

          "I'm not finished" Loki cleared his throat "The problem is, Einar's blood isn't what Laufey thought it was" Loki went on, not giving Thor time to speak "Only a girl could serve him in what he wants" Loki was crying his eyes out, not caring if he didn't look good " _our_  baby girl, Thor"

 

          Thor knew what Loki meant, and shared his feelings. Einar not being the problem wasn't exactly a relief. Having his children on the line wasn't something that kept Thor from losing his mind.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Thor woke up the next day with pulled muscles on his back and a scar on his chest. During the night, as Thor made love to Loki, the God of Mischief healed him, against his will. But Thor couldn't blame him. After so long, seeing him hurt wasn't part of Loki's plan. None of the facts were. Thor stood in bed, with one of Loki's legs over his waist, his hand gently caressing it. 

    

              Loki moved, but fell back asleep; giving Thor the time he needed to put his thoughts back on track. Things were going crazy, but Thor wouldn't let such fact get to him. He was not only king of Asgard, but he was Loki's partner for life. Einar depended on him, no matter how big he was. In fact, Einar may have a room just for himself now, but that changed nothing. He would still call for Thor in the early morning to be brought to his parents' bed. 

 

              "I'll go get him..." Thor kissed Loki's hair, who just nodded, removing his leg. Both were naked, so when Thor stood, even though Loki had his eyes closed, he whistled, like people do in Midgard. Thor probably didn't understand, but Loki did, and that made him smile. Loki only opened his eyes when he heard Einar jumping on the bed beside him. 

 

              "Good morning!" he said, as happy as any child could be this time in the morning. Thor sat back in the bed, caressing Loki's hair, who was playing with Einar. With a snap of his fingers, Loki made green fire come out of his hand, laughing when his son's eyes almost fell from his face. He tried to touch it, and to Einar's surprise, it felt cold. It felt good. Thor watched as Loki tried to teach Einar about the fire. Thor watched as his son tried and cried whenever he failed. After a few moments, Einar gave up.

 

              "We'll try again after lunch, ok?" Loki said, snuggling the baby "Maybe some other spell?" pouting, Einar only nodded, hidden in Loki's chest. 

 

              Thor then kissed Loki. Lifted his face and kissed him. Just one single peck to the lips. 

 

              "I know you're scared that you might conceive..." Loki didn't move or say anything "... I’m counting on it. May it be a girl. No one" Thor set his forehead against Loki's "... no one, you hear me? No one will ever touch you, Einar or the baby"

 

              Loki knew Thor was being serious.

                 A few days went by for Thor to grow back used to being home. Obviously, having Loki and his son around helped quite a lot. There were some things that required Thor's attention, but Loki and Einar would forever own most of it.

                Loki's fears were still there, it was clear as water for Thor, but there was nothing he could do, at the moment. Driven by impulse, Loki and Thor had sex that night. It hadn't been the smartest choice, but they had done it.

                Thor was perfectly serious when he said he'd protect his family. He would be even happier than he already was if Loki gave him another child. The next morning, Loki woke up and Thor wasn't there. Einar had grown a few more inches and could now walk normally. He could even do a handstand, as Frandall had shown him. Loki checked on Einar, but couldn't find him either. His only idea was that Thor was with him.

 "Did you see Thor?" he asked the guard by the room door. He bowed.

                 "King Thor left an hour ago, not sure where"

 Loki made his way through the corridors, something telling him that Thor wouldn't be in the throne room, so he went on walking. There were only a few places where Thor could be, considering he had to be with Einar. After failing in his search, Loki heard noise as he approached a balcony. He would recognize that sound anywhere. It was the sound girls made whenever Thor was doing something sexy.

 Not believing what his ears were telling him, Loki went outside. He could see the group of girls and he followed their gaze. What he saw? A training field. He saw Einar. He saw Thor. Without. A. Damn. Shirt. On!

 It wouldn't be a problem, really. Thor was his. But he wouldn't allow anyone to drool over him. It made Loki mad. Made him sick to his stomach.

 That was when Loki saw it.

Thor with his muscled back, was showing Einar how to use a sword.

                Loki had never experienced this kind of madness before. How dare he?!

"Thor Odinson!"

Thor jumped and turned around at the sharp voice he'd recognize forever. Loki was beyond furious. Thor had a feeling he knew why. And it was his fault.

"Why don't you go with Frandall? He'll help you now, you did great!" Thor kissed his son's forehead, who had the brightest smile.

 Loki descended the stairs to where his lover was. With every step he took, Thor knew things wouldn't end well for him. He had done something wrong and he had no idea what it was.

 "What, in the name of your father, are you doing?"

Loki's voice wasn't louder than a whisper, which wasn't a very good sign. Loki was fighting not to slap him then and there. Thor saw that.

"Why? Am I in trouble?" Thor knew it was teasing and it wasn't helping. But Loki's red cheeks were too great of a sight to stop.

                 "You brought our son to a training field and you gave him a sword!" Loki was losing composure, his voice raising.

"Yeah, he's pretty good with it..." Thor moved to say a few other things, but Loki didn't let him.

"I don't care if he's good, it's a damn sword, Thor, he's just a child!"

Loki tried to catch his breath, feeling people's eyes on him. But Thor was unaware of it. Getting to see this side of Loki was such a rare thing that he was loving it. It was sexy.

 "And you are mad" it wasn't a question.

 "You can bet I am mad!" Loki felt ridiculously small close to Thor's large chest. In bed, Thor wasn't so... intimidating. And that cocky smile... "What about the skanks, up there?"

Thor followed the direction Loki was pointing, seeing a group of four girls waving, then laughing among themselves.

 So that was it. Loki was jealous. Loki was dripping jealousy. It made Thor smile. It almost made him laugh. He didn't though, for it would make Loki even madder at him.

"Are you jealous, love?" Thor took a step closer, still half naked, with his scent washing over Loki. Loki took a step back, as Thor used his long legs to close the distance between them.

"Don't flatter yourself" Loki turned around and quickly made his way back in. Thor followed. Thor would always follow. He only stopped to grab his shirt, dressing it as he walked through the door. Loki was already stopping, knowing Thor would follow him anywhere he went from there.

Loki knew Thor would never allow anything to hurt Einar. Thor was a responsible father. And Loki also knew that he didn't care for those girls. But he couldn't help it. Thor's arms found their place around Loki's waist, kissing his neck. Warmth grabbed him, for he only realized he was cold when Thor finally touched him.

 "I'm sorry..." Thor gently whispered, giving Loki another kiss, on the jaw this time. His lips lingered on the skin, his beard caressing it, almost making him feel ticklish. It felt good. Really good.

 Loki turned around, his eyes calm now. He hugged Thor's shoulders, forming the perfect embrace. Loki's fingers found his hair, the long strands in between his fingers, slowly pulling at it.

"Please, don't do it again..." at seeing the confused look on Thor's handsome face, he smiled "Show your body around, I mean" Thor smiled "I trust you with the damn sword" Thor smiled. Seemed like a good proposition.

Thor moved on to kiss Loki on the lips, but found his lover taking a step back, away from his hands. It took Thor a second to put his hands back on place.

"Don't think you're off the hook, though" Thor saw that like a challenge. One he'd win. At any cost.

"Oh, love, I’m counting on it"


	21. Chapter Twenty One

     In a matter of days, Loki could barely walk. He stumbled into the throne room, his skin was pale, there were bags under his eyes. Thor knew something was not right. And he knew what it was. They didn't have to talk about it. Loki, by Thor's arms, was set on his lap, curled into a small ball, with large robes so he could feel warmer. Not even Thor could warm him up this time.

     Thor would forever feel terrible for this, because it was his fault.  No matter how many kids they had, Thor would still feel bad. Loki was shivering. Thor's large hand touched his forehead, feeling it burn him. Thor wrapped his own cape around Loki's body, but it didn't seem to work. Loki hugged himself even more to Thor, who squeezed him back.

      "This is worse than the time before" Loki nodded. Thor knew what he was going to say and he knew he couldn't stop Loki.

      "You know it's a girl, right?"

      "And you know that I will protect my little girl until the day I die"

      "I love you" Thor's eyes were about to fall from his face. This was not like Loki "I just...if something happens.."

       "Nothing will happen, Loki" Loki didn't let Thor's interruption stop him.

       " _If..._  something happens... I want you to know that I  _do_  love you"

       "Of course I know that, Loki"

       "Feels like I never say it enough" Loki rested his head against Thor's shoulder. The burnt in his stomach subsiding for a few moments.

       “I know you, Loki" Thor said, his finger in Loki's hair "I know that in everything you do you're telling me that you love me"

        Loki felt like crying. He was a mess and Thor was the only constant. He nodded, standing, even though Thor didn't want him to.

        "I'll go and play with Einar..."

        "I'll take care of him, you go on and rest" Those were the words Loki was waiting to hear. He nodded with a gentle smile, kissing Thor's forehead.

        "Thank you..."

      Seeing Loki struggle to walk was horrible. Thor took care of Einar, teaching him, answering his every question. When his boy asked why his father was feeling sick, Thor wasn’t sure on how to answer. Thankfully, he didn’t have to.

 

      Thor couldn’t really explain it himself. As far as he knew, it was not anatomically possible. But it happened. They had already mated several times. Thor knew more about the Frost Giants today because of Loki. He knew the Giants had this ability to procreate, but only came to such realization when the Soul Forge showed the baby inside Loki. He hadn’t known anything about this when they actually mated for the first time.

 

        Anyway, after five days, Loki was as good as new. He wasn’t throwing up anymore and he was walking normally again, which was a relief for Thor. The news of a new baby were already everywhere, which was Thor’s plan.

 

        After all the things Loki had told him, he expected Laufey to come after his daughter soon. He didn’t want to fight Laufey again, end up almost dead and hurt Loki again. Not with Einar and a new baby on the way.

 

                Thor, though he had wanted to, would never speak to Loki about what he had planned for when Laufey came. Loki didn’t have to worry about these things. It was Thor’s job ever since he fell in love with his adopted brother.

               

                Thor had already come up with a plan with his army’s councilor. Loki saw that more guards were around the castle and that Asgard would become quiet at least one hour earlier than usual. The night would begin sooner than before, as Thor would find him anywhere he went so they could dine together, something that didn’t use to happen.

 

                Loki wanted to bring that subject up, but how? Thor seemed so lost within his son, his kingdom… Loki didn’t want to ruin that. It was because of Loki that Thor was so happy, he didn’t want to be the reason Thor would frown or worse. His face was too handsome for such stupidity.

 

                So Loki wouldn’t say a thing. As they were both together in bed, both not sleeping properly, they would hold each other, until they were one. Thor, even though twice the size of Loki, would become small as he hugged Loki close with every limb in his body.

 

                The days passed, Loki’s belly grew. People were more aware that it was normal by now, considering they were all falling in love with Einar. In cold winter mornings, as any parent, Loki would hide himself within Thor’s cap, would sit in the balcony and watch as his lover and son fought until they were both panting, laughing, on the floor like two best friends.

 

                Loki would watch as Thor would prepare his son to whatever was to come. Not that Thor would allow Einar to fight soon, but it was part of the tradition. Odin had trained both Loki and Thor. If Loki could, he would be a part of it too. But, on the other hand, he was having just as much fun by watching them. Thor had always been better with a sword, anyway.

 

                But there were also days where Einar gave his full attention to Loki. Einar, now almost as tall as Loki, would take a shower after practicing with his father and would walk into the library. Einar always loved this time of the day. Every time he did so, he knew Loki had prepared something new and different for him, a surprise.

 

                Those hours when his father would teach him about magic were as bright as the sun for Einar. Loki was patient, Loki was calm. Loki was rewarding when deserved, alert when needed. Never angry, never rushing. When Einar would fail, Loki wouldn’t let him give up, as any parent would do.

 

                There were days when Thor was there too, just watching. He seemed just as mesmerized by Loki as himself. Which sounded weird to Einar, for he knew his parents had been together for years now. Thor said once that anything Loki would do still amazed him.

 

                And, by the end of the day, exhausted, Einar would fall into a deep slumber, in his dark room, lighted only by starlight. Loki would rest himself against Thor until they reached their room, being carried by his lover on some special evenings when he was too tired.

 

                And like this the days passed. Three months left and Loki was getting big now. Both him and Thor knew they would have to explain to Einar how it all happened before Loki delivered.

 

                After all, Einar is no average kid. In the years of an Asgardian, Einar would be almost sixteen. In his special years, he was eleven months. One night, while in bed, Loki asked what was to be done for their son’s birthday and they did spent about two hours speaking of it.

 

                But it wouldn’t happen, in the end. And that was what they would all find out.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

                  First, came the wind. A cold, strong wind that opened any locked window. Including the one to Thor and Loki’s room.

                The only time of the day when Loki was indeed warm was at night, when Thor’s arms were constantly around him. But Loki felt the difference in the air. Loki struggled to move with all the extra weight, but he managed to get rid of one of Thor’s arms.

                Thor opened his eyes, immediately sitting to see what was wrong. Loki couldn’t think of a coherent sentence, one that would explain everything. The king placed his warm, large hand over Loki’s belly, his fast heart beat worrying Thor deeply.

                “What’s wrong, Loki?”

                “There… there is something odd…”

                “What? What is it?”

                Loki didn’t know for sure. His hand touched Thor’s and the King drew it back, hissing in pain under his breath. Loki turned to look at him, fear in his eyes, Thor knew, even though the room was still very dark.

                Dark, purple marks claimed his sun kissed skin. Burn marks. Though Thor healed fast, and it was already starting, the sight would never disappear from Loki’s mind. He looked at his own hands. The blue, the scars, reflecting the pale light from the moon.

                Their eyes met.

                They both knew what was coming.

                _“Laufey…_ ”

                

* * *

 

                Thor and Loki parted in the hallway. Bodies and hearts tied together, but minds so very apart. Loki knew Thor would be successful in this fight, so he walked as fast as his belly allowed him to Einar’s room.

                Thor watched him go. He had wanted to tell Loki what his plan was. Thor knew it would be risky for Loki not to know, but Thor wouldn’t risky putting Loki on the line, not today, not tomorrow.

                Asgard’s army had been ready for war ever since Frigga mentioned that they had a week until his baby girl would be born. Loki didn’t know about it. Thor was hoping Laufey had calculated the days correctly.

                Loki and Einar met Thor in the throne room. Thor had awakened the entire castle, many guards were still half asleep, those off duty. Thor knew his week was almost done. In twenty four hours the period Frigga had given him would be over. Thor couldn’t help but think that Laufey knew about it.

                Loki sat on the throne, with Einar next to him. Loki was only listening, knowing Thor had every detail he needed and that he was a very good soldier.

                “My Lord, how can you know it’s Laufey?”

                “And how is he here?” two guards asked those questions and Thor didn’t really have a good answer for either of them.

                “This matter is not important now. We have to focus on finding them and controlling their walk in Asgard”

                “Heimdall cannot see them, my Lord. How are we going to do this?”

                “We know how they think and we know all of Asgard, we’ll use that” the guard who asked bowed in the table he was in, beginning to form a plan. Thor couldn’t say he already had one.

                When everyone left, it was just Frigga, Thor, Loki and Einar. Loki raised his eyes to Thor when he heard those next words.

                “Mother, hide, take Einar” Thor said, kissing his son’s forehead, giving him to Frigga. He was way bigger now, but she could still carry him.

                Frigga left and Loki would have followed them if it wasn’t for Thor. The King held him by the wrist, forcing him to stop and turn around.

                “Thor…”

                “You’re coming with me, we already have everything ready” Thor opened the doors, his hand in Loki’s, not rushing him, but making him walk faster than he could with all the extra weight.

                “What are you talking about?”

                Thor made a turn to the left and Loki knew where this was heading. Loki tried to stop walking, but he knew, deep down, that Thor probably had a good reason for all of this.

                “I know you might deliver at any moment, Loki, and we both know Laufey is here for our child” Thor spoke the words unaware of its consequences on Loki. The poor thing had been through a lot, his father trying to take his daughter from him wasn’t helping, really “So, I ordered that a safer place was to be built for you, for this moment”

                “So, you had this planned all along?”

                It wasn’t really a question. Loki and Thor came to a stop near the door to this safe place. Loki wouldn’t step in until Thor told him the truth about his actions.

                “Yes” Thor knew that keeping his answers short was the best option, for now.

                “And you kept it from me?”

                “You were going through a lot and Laufey was a very tough subject, so…”

                Loki understood Thor’s point. He wasn’t mad or anything, just trying to connect the dots. Thor opened the door when he thought it to be safe. Both of them were moving to walk in when the window to the hallway they were in exploded in thousands of pieces. Thor shutted Loki against the nearest wall, some pieces of glass reaching his cape, but not his armor.

                Loki’s hands met his stiff back when the sound was gone.

                “Are you okay?” his voice was barely a whisper, shock rushed through him in a wave.

                “Yes…”

                Thor kept the door open as Loki walked in. While the King closed and locked it, he heard a noise coming from behind him. It was Loki. On the ground. In pain.

              

* * *

 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_No!_

Time slowed down for Loki, who watched as Thor ran to him.

                _Not now!_

“It’s okay” Thor kneeled before Loki, fixing his hair behind his ears “You’re okay”

                Loki acted like a child, allowing Thor to help him up. When the King set him down on a comfortable bed, that was when Loki realized the room he was in was large, though it had nothing more than a bed, a couple of extra blankets. Loki saw the door to another room.

                “Thor…” Loki tried to talk, but only a raw gasp came out of his lips. Thor shushed him, working fast to take his clothes off.

                “This is a little ahead of schedule, but we’re ready…” Loki swore Thor was talking to himself.

                This pain was different. Not stronger, but more consuming. Loki wasn’t screaming in pain for he suddenly felt very tired, as if he had been running. Thor moved him, as the layers of clothing would hit the floor.

                Loki felt a burning ache in his lower stomach, even though there was nothing there.

                “What are you talking about?” Loki spoke through gritted teeth. The God of Mischief looked up, focusing on something else, only hearing as Thor moved around, the sound of his cape flowing through the air.

                “Mother and I, and I’m sure you too, knew that the baby was coming” Thor didn’t stop moving while explaining “I was expecting it for tomorrow, the baby and the war”

                “Laufey, where…?”

                “Don’t worry, we’re safe” Thor stopped and looked down at Loki, whose cheeks were flushed “Asgard’s army is ready to fight Laufey, giving us time”

                “But…” Loki stopped to catch his breath “What if he finds us?”

                “You’re a Jötunn, I’m hoping he finds you”

                If such line had come out of anybody else’s lips, Loki would’ve been scared. Today, in that moment, Loki didn’t know what he thought of it all. Pain came once more.

                “Loki, it’s just you and me for now” Thor’s hands found Loki’s large belly, founding the skin extremely cold “I need you to say those words, I need you to listen to me”

         

* * *

 

                “I love you…” Thor breathed out into Loki’s mouth, after sharing a long, wild kiss “I love you so, so much…” Loki smiled, as he was still having problems to breathe properly. Thor held his hair away, as their mother, who had showed up a few moments before, was washing their baby, their baby girl.

                “I love you too…” just as Loki was catching his breath, Frigga walked in on them, carrying a very small package in her delicate hands. Loki spread his arms to hold her, as Thor moved to embrace them both “Nerta… my last ray of spring”

                Thor approved the name, as Summer was now closing in on Asgard. Even though Thor and Loki both wanted to get lost into their baby girl, Frigga knew this was not the time. Thor also knew he hadn’t told Loki anything of his plan, though he had wanted to. Now came the part where Loki was vital, even though he had no idea about it.

                “Loki…” Thor caressed his hair, attracting his eyes, his beautiful green eyes “… I need you to listen to me very carefully…”

                Frigga took Nerta from Loki, who looked not pleased at his mother. Thor gave all he had not to watch them go, as his heart would clutch at the sight, he knew. So he held Loki, who moved to yell at his mother.

                “What are you…?” Loki would have stood up if he had the strength to do so. Instead, he found himself in Thor’s arms, who was walking to another room, through the door Loki had only seen a few minutes ago.

                “I need your help to kill Laufey, Loki, I have a plan”

                “Oh, the one that doesn’t include me, you mean?” Loki had figured that part out alone. He knew this castle like the back of his hand, if there had been a secret room in it a month ago, he would’ve known about it. He didn’t, but Thor did. It was somehow his fault, Loki knew.

                “Now is not the time, Loki” Thor sat him in a comfortable chair, kneeling in front of him. Even though he was tired, Thor still needed one more thing from him. One last thing and Loki could finally rest “I know I should’ve told you but you already had a ton of things to deal with” Thor once again touched his hair “It is my duty to keep you safe and that’s what I’m doing”

                Loki nodded, pulling Thor towards him. One last kiss, just one last before Loki could allow Thor to speak.

            

* * *

                Loki was back in the bed he had been before. Nerta in his arms, lost and still warm in his clothes. Thor was nowhere to be found. The minutes seemed to pass and the air was perfectly still.

                Neither Thor or Loki dared to say a word. Especially when the door was opened. The door knob was turned and a blue mass could be seen walking in. The creature was not silent, was not worried if not. It was Laufey, after all.

                After their last encounter, Laufey knew better when he saw Loki on that bed. It was too exposed, too easy. After underestimating Thor, Laufey wasn’t going to repeat the same mistake.

                In his shorter form, with his sword, Laufey slowly walked, making his way around the bed. Before Loki could see him, a huge weight was set in Laufey’ shoulders. Falling to his knees under the surprise, it didn’t take long before he was up again, staring at Thor. Loki was gone, no baby either.

                “You’re getting smarter…” Laufey said, knowing his words were one of is weapons against the King of Asgard. Something Loki got from him, Thor knew.

                “And you’re getting dumber, Laufey” Thor came crushing down on him, with a sword “You honestly think I would let you get near Loki? Or my daughter?”

                “If you speak like this you might know what I came here for”

                “And you might already know it was useless and a waste of your time”

                Loki watched both his father and lover fighting from the shadows. After the consequences of their last encounter, Loki knew this time he wouldn’t be strong enough to heal Thor if something went sideways. And such simple statement scared him, to death. He couldn’t lose Thor, not by the hands of Laufey, his own father.

                Being as silent as darkness itself, Loki grabbed his own sword, which he summoned from the armory room. Thor saw him, but said nothing. This wasn’t a part of his plan, but he couldn’t allow Laufey to change it even more. Not with Loki involved now.

                Laufey had barely started the fight with Thor and he was already sick of it. Drawing a dagger from his pocket, if you could call it that, he hadn’t had the time to do more than lifting his arm.

                Loki’ sword’s blade was all the way into his flesh, his almost black blood falling from his chest. Thor took several steps back, stopping the blade from hitting him. Thor looked at Loki, who was still standing. Thor knew how good Loki was with a sword, so he wasn’t really worried, though Laufey was still standing.

                Loki drew the blade from within Laufey, who stood his ground. The wound was large and deep. Loki dropped the sword, being too heavy for him. Loki was tired, Thor knew. But before he could move to hold his lover, whose belly was still there, showing, Laufey turned around to face him.

                “My own son?” It was a stupid question to ask, even Laufey knew. Thor didn’t like the proximity, when Loki wasn’t strong enough to back away. Laufey stumbled a little, moving to stay closer to Loki. He moved a step back, having to hold onto the bed beside him.

                Mjölnir fell to the floor when Loki gasped. The sound flew through the air as his own voice came, lightning striking through Asgard’s skies. In four large steps, Thor grabbed the swords from the floor, silencing Laufey once and for all. But he wasn’t rejoicing.

                The sound of Loki hitting the floor scared him. Loki wasn’t strong enough. Thor kneeled beside him when he saw the dark blood meeting the golden floor, its color, almost black in comparison.

                “No! No! No!”

                Thor moved to press his cape to Loki’s belly. Loki gasped in pain ad his lover did so, finding that his sight was turning black. Loki blinked to stay awake, as pain rushed through his every limb.

                “Thor… I….”

                “Stop, don’t try to speak…” Thor still pressed his cape to Loki’s body, not knowing what to do. Too much blood was already in his hands “Hold on, you’ll be fine”

                “Thor, look… at me…” Thor refused. His blonde hair was falling out of place and Thor fell to tears when Loki’s shaky fingers moved it. Thor raised his eyes to find a tired smile in Loki’s lips “Take care of them…”

                “Don’t give up on me…” Thor blinked to wipe the tears away, as they rolled down his cheeks. The door to the room opened, guards running in.

                “I love you… I always will, no… matter what happens to me” Loki coughed, blood on the corner of his beautiful lips “I’m not strong enough… to heal”

                Thor knew Loki was still alive when his eyes closed. But that didn’t stop him from crying all the more. Frigga kneeled beside Loki and Thor, seeing that Thor was unable to move or think straight.

                So she took control, holding Thor back, as they watched him go, with all his tears and sadness, when all he wanted was to hold Loki.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Loki woke up to a warm room. The air around him was sunny, he could tell. His eyes refused to open as he growled in pain. Loki’s muscles were hurting, as he moved his arm to touch his own stomach, finding a small bump, probably the bandages.

Loki knew what had happened. He remembered every second of that day. A day he didn’t know how long had been gone by now. Loki held on to the bed, as he did what he could to stand. But his body refused to obey. Loki gave himself time to think, time to breathe. He thought of all that was waiting for him, he thought of all the pain he had probably caused a lot of people with his little stunt.

In his brain, all he could think was that he would always rather have himself like that than having to watch Thor almost die again.

Then, Loki cursed himself. Thor was probably going insane by now. Loki laughed through his nose, which was the only movement that didn’t hurt. But, still, he forced himself to wake up and stand, even though such task took him a few minutes.

Loki was glad he was alone in the room, even though having to tie your own clothes after being who knows how long without moving was incredibly difficult. Loki rested a while when he was ready. He didn’t trust his own voice, his own magic. So, the God of Mischief picked the shorter way to the throne room, resting himself against the walls so he could walk.

Loki refused help when it was offered to him. The guards were still close, but no one dared to touch him. Loki would walk in on his own, no matter how long that would take him. By the doors, Loki thanked their company, even though he felt very stupid with all of them hot on his heels.

Loki took a deep breath, forcing the doors. Once inside, Loki barely had the time to walk in and force the doors shut before his eyes met Thor’s. The King of Asgard was sitting on his throne, with a book on his hands. Einar and Nerta must be still asleep, Loki thought.

By the look on Thor’s face, Loki was in some serious trouble. The book, even though it wasn’t very heavy or big, fell to the floor, suddenly forgotten by Thor. Loki held his breath when Thor stood. His cape flying behind him, his hair glowing from the light that came through the window.

Thor slowly descended the stairs, not believing his own eyes. Thor had dreamed of this moment for the past three months, seeing him now was like being stuck in a daydream. But he knew this time it wasn’t his own mind wasn’t playing tricks. This was real, it had to be.

Loki was tired from all the walking, holding himself against the wall, having Thor quicken his pace. Loki was dying for his warmth again, but Thor didn’t move.  He was there, but kept his distance. Thor blinked a few times, trying to focus on Loki, who was breathing heavily already.

Loki knew that look on Thor’s face. He knew it very well, though he had never been the victim of such gaze. And it was horrifying because Loki knew he deserved it. Thor took a couple of steps towards him, forcing his own feet to move.

Loki felt like sitting on the floor. And when his legs did give in, Thor was only one step away from holding him up. Thor held him up by the waist, using his own body to press Loki against the wall behind him. Thor inhaled when Loki gasped, feeling the need to kiss him almost take control over him.

But he didn’t move one more muscle. Loki held on to his lover’s arms, looking for whatever support he could find from him. Thor was there, he would always be there. Thor was warmth, even though he seemed so angry and cold. His rough fingers found a piece of uncovered skin, slowly caressing it.

Thor would never hurt him, though he was mad. But there was something else in Thor’s eyes that Loki wasn’t seeing. Thor was glad he was there; Thor was relieved to see his lover standing, even though he needed help. Thor was at point of crying. He had been there those three months, watching over his sleep. He had lied to the kids, telling them Loki was fine, just asleep, when he knew he wasn’t.

But Thor kept a straight face. Loki was at the point of falling asleep, but he forced his eyes open.

“Do you have…” Thor began, looking for the right words. Loki couldn’t suddenly breathe “… any idea… of the things you did to me?”

Loki knew what he was talking about, and there was nothing he could do but apologize. He had a lot of apologizing work to do when it came to Thor, it would take Thor days to recover, but Loki would say it every second of every day, if it was necessary.

“I’m sorry…” Loki moved his hand in Thor’s chest, holding on to his clothes. Loki swallowed the cough that wanted to come out “I’m sorry, I thought… I thought there was no way to save me, I felt so tired”

Loki then coughed, for a few seconds, until he stopped, resting his head against the wall, breathing. Thor didn’t move his hands, but he pressed himself more roughly against Loki.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry…”

Loki’s hands were now on Thor’s face, whose eyes hadn’t moved from Loki’s. Thor didn’t really know what to say now. He hadn’t known before, but he forgot all his vocabulary around Loki, anyway.

                  Loki looked him in the eyes, looking for an answer. Loki knew he had scared Thor, he knew the pain he had caused, and he didn't do it on purpose.   
Thor moved his arms to bring Loki closer to him, both their bodies roughly brought to touch. Loki gasped, stealing all the warmth to himself. Loki's hands climbed to Thor's hair, caressing it slowly. 

              "Are you feeling better now?" Thor whispered into Loki, who nodded. 

              "I'm starving..." Loki got to watch as a smile found its way to Thor's beautiful face, having his forehead meeting his own in a quiet gesture of love and caring. Thor was fine now, with Loki in his arms. 

              "Come... the kids are probably waking up right now" Thor broke the contact with Loki, taking him by the hand. But Loki didn't allow him. With whatever strength he had left, Loki pulled Thor's hand back, and the King stopped walking. With a frown, Thor silently questioned Loki, who gestured for him to come back to his previous position.

              Loki gestured his lips. Thor smiled, pressing Loki against the wall once more. Thor had wanted to give Loki time, because he knew himself. Being away from Loki all this time, having to watch day after day as he slept, not knowing when or even if he was going to wake up had destroyed Thor. Now, Loki was there, willingly waiting for Thor to claim him. Thor didn't trust himself, but again, his dream had come true. Loki was there. 

 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

That night, there was a feast. One Loki didn’t want. Nerta was in his arms, something that soothed his soul. Einar wouldn’t leave his father’ side, after such horrific times. Thor sat next to him, always carefully watching his every move. Watching to see if he was eating properly, if he was having access to anything he wanted, those things.

When Loki was almost asleep, resting against Thor, the King called it a day. It wasn’t being easy for Loki, so he stood, holding Loki, who held Nerta. Thor was holding Einar’s hand, guiding him to his room. Before his son went to sleep, Loki kissed his forehead, gaining a hug from the boy who was almost as tall as himself.

Nerta was put to sleep not long after. Loki fell to the bed, too tired to care if he still had all his clothes on. With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see what Thor was doing. Thor knelt between his legs, caressing his thighs, going all the way up to Loki’s, now, flat stomach. Loki had a smile when Thor rested his head against him. Thor was tired, exhausted even. Loki knew he was the reason for that, even though he couldn’t change it anymore.

Thor soon was up again, only to help Loki out of his clothes. The layers fell to the floor, as only a shirt was set around his frame. Thor did the same to himself within only a few seconds, soon holding Loki tight against his chest. It would’ve been suffocating, but Loki found himself to be longing for this touch.

With all their limbs hugged together, Loki soon found himself drifting to sleep. It was so easy when Thor was with him, he could forget all the nights he had wasted awake in his life. Nothing could ever be compared to having Thor by his side. Even though things had been crazy between them, around them, Loki wouldn’t change a thing.

Loki loved Thor with every cell in his body. Loki belonged to Thor ever since their first kiss, on the Throne Room floor. Loki needed Thor’s touch to feel complete, to feel like he could do anything. Thor meant so much to Loki, it made him feel twice as awful when he thought back to the day Thor cried out of panic.

Thor couldn’t sleep. He was tired, but watching over Loki had become a habit in the past months. When Loki fell asleep, which didn’t take long, Thor had his eyes wide open, as if this was all a dream.

Thor feared he would wake up at any moment ever since Loki walked in the Throne Room, that morning. It felt like a dream when they shared that heated kiss, one that made his legs almost give in. Thor wouldn’t be strong enough to handle such disappointment.

But Thor eventually fell asleep himself. And when he woke up, Loki was staring at him with a big smile. Thor would never be able to explain what he felt in that moment. It hadn’t been a dream. Loki was there, touching him, kissing him, laughing, smiling, breathing.

Their lips smashed together roughly, but neither cared. Thor soon was on top of Loki, whose limbs wrapped around him. This wouldn’t lead anywhere further than Kissing, both of them knew it. The heat was there, the passion was flowing everywhere between them. But they weren’t ready for a third child.

Thor was, once more, trying to live his life, knowing that Loki was no longer in harm’s way. Loki would spend his hours with his children, giving his night hours to Thor. After dinner, the King would gladly take his lover to the balcony, where they had made love once. They had never talked about that, but it was held by the secrecy their smiles took once outside.

“I still can’t believe I missed Einar’s first birthday” Loki said, resting against Thor. It was cold tonight, even though winter was already leaving Asgard.

“Many are still to come, Loki” Thor said, passing his arms around his lover “Einar will forever need you, so will Nerta”

“Will you need me?” Loki whispered, his eyes closed. The wind brushed his face lightly, still he hugged Thor tighter. Thor laughed, not loudly, but darkly, almost a whisper. And that whisper held a lot of unspoken promises.

“You are my air, Loki” The God of Mischief smiled, watching over Asgard, which was still as awake as the stars above their heads “Could I ever learn to live without you?

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, this is it! T&S is done! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the love, I'll see you guys around. 
> 
> Love ya!  
> See ya!  
> Bye!


End file.
